Conocer antes de juzgar
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi es una bruja blanca que vive en el bosque mágico Norte "Uminari" el cual es habitado por miles de criaturas mágicas buenas, tanto así como malas, ahi entre nuestra sepsy Fate T. Harlown o llamada por todos en el bosque como "la bruja negra" esta historia sera como el juego del teléfono descompuesto, la informacion sobre nuestra amada Fate se distorcionara para mal
1. Chapter 1: mal informado

_Hola! Mi nombre,... o bueno, mi nombre falso es y a quien este leyendo esto, quiero agradecerle por tomarce el tiempo de leer mi fic, soy principiante con eso de la narracion asi que,... probablemente no les guste por ese lado XD sin mas, a qui les dejo el fic_

_Si Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha me perteneciera, seria yuri, tendria mas temporadas y Yuuno se habria muerto en la primera,... en el primer capitulo Loool eso significa que ovbiamente no es mia,... ni mucho menos los personajes_

* * *

**_supongo que empezare por contarles como esta la situacion en el fic :_**

**_El planeta solo consiste en : desiertos, selvas, montañas pero sovre todo: bosques,... una parte en especifico, la mas grande es solo bosque,... la extencion de el bosque y la cantidad de criaturas es tan tan enorme, que el bosque se dividio en varios reinos, 4 de ellos resaltan por ser los 4 mas grandes: el bosque Norte (el que esta en la parte norte ovbio Lol) "Uminari", el bosque Este Mid-childa, el bosque Sur "Abaader" y el bosque Oeste "Rosse"_**

**_Los 4 eran reinos preciosos y pacifocos,... pero lamentablemente habia un problema: estan en guerra_**

**_No es una de esas guerras de "todos contra todos", aqui son: el bosque Uminari y el bosque Mid-childa, contra los bosques: Abaader y Rosse._**

**_Nuestro fic comenzara, el dia en que el reino de Mid-childa, enviara a la mitad de sus mejores y mas leales guerreros a Uminari, pero, como en el juego de el telefono descompuesto, y por desgracia para Fate Tesstarosa Harlown, su informacion sobre su comportamiento y personalidad caen, ya que se inventan rumores de que ella es llamada "la bruja negra" porque es cruel, mentirosa y si hubiera dejado seguir los rumores, sabe que hasta habrian dicho que es una asesina._**

**_Y como si el mundo estuviera en contra de nuestra sepsy rubia,.. Nanoha Takamachi,.. escucha los rumores,... y cree en ellos._**

* * *

_Dia de la llegada de las tropas de Mid-childa, Uminari, hogar de Takamachi Nanoha 7:05am:_

El sol salía, los pajaros cantaban, y nuestra bella cobriza (se que no necesitan que les de cada detalle de ella, ademas de su ropa) se levantaba de su cama con una pequeña pijama que consistia en: un pequeño short blanco y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

-¡hola!, ¡ya amanecio~~!- gritaba nuestra sepsy cobriza por la ventana aparentemente despertando a sus amigos

-mou~~ soló un poco más~~- decia con una voz perezosa una ninfa de ojos azules y cabello rubio

-¡no, Carim, ya es hora de levantarce! ¡anda, Stern, tu tambien!,... ¡sesupone que ya son adultas!- decia nuestra cobriza un poco arta de el mismo problema de todos los dias

-Nanoha~~, yo aun tengo 17~~- dijo otra ninfa de cabello cafe oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos de un morado claro

-¡Stern, esa no es razon para levantarce tarde,... arriba o le pedire a Shamal qie cocine-

Y como por arte de magia ambas chicas se levantaron de su cama, incluso casi se caen

-valla Nanoha, realmente pareces nuestra madre- decia burlonamente Stern

-si,... de casualidad no nos mientes sobre tu edad? - seguia el juego Carim

Empezaron a reir, pero pararon en seco al sentir el aura asesina de Nanoha, la cual se calmo solo para decir:

-¿no deberia ser yo la que les pregunte eso?- les dijo en tono de burla

Y asi Nanoha les saco un adorable puchero a ambas, lo cual le causo una risilla

-nyahaha, oigan, chicas, ire a la biblioteca por otro libro y pasare por el desayuno

-si~~~- dijo Stern

-Ten cuidado Nanoha, hoy llagan las tropas de Mid-childa,... entre ellos podria venir la bruja negra, y no me gustaria que te hiciera algo- hablo seriamente Carim haciendo que a Nanoha le de un escalofrio por la espalda al solo escucharla hablar sobre aquella bruja

-S-si Carim,... regreso en un rato- Y asi nuestra cobriza salio de su casa con una canasta,... fue a otra cabaña en donde vendian los ingredientes qud necesitaba para el desayuno, despues paso a la biblioteca por un libro llamado "pociones y hechizos de rango bajo" y de camino a casa por estar tan sumerjida en el libro, sin darce cuenta, choco con alguien.

**FATE POV**

Hoy llegue a Uminari, admito que es un bosque precioso, lo malo es que todos piensan muy mal de mi, y eso que hoy llegue, por todo el tipo de cosas que decian, aunque no debia importarme, me dolia, y me enojaba, sali a dar una vuelta temprano, por el bosque, talvez pasar por algo de comida a la cabaña que me recomendaron, de un momento a otro decidí caminar de espaldas mientras observaba el cielo,... es precioso,.. no me importaria si chocara con un arbol por caminar asi,... por desgracia no choque con un arbol

-¡Auch!- grito alguien a mis espaldas, pero no pude mantener mi equilibrio

-¡mi-mierda!- y cai sobre alguin

-owww!,.. como duele!- dijo la,.. chica?, debajo de mi

Enseguida me puse de pie y ella se levanto con una canasta con un par de ingredientes.

-¿estas bien?

-...- la chica solo se me quedo viendo sorprendida y aterrada,... no,... otra vez no...

\- dejame ayudarte- solo quose ayudarla ya que noté, que tenia un raspon en su brazo

-n-no! Alejate!- el que retrosediera con miedo y llorara,.. me hizo sentir culpable, pero a la vez muy enojada

-¿¡que te pasa!? ¡solo trato de ayudarte!- dije max que molesta pues, no eh hecho nada para merezer esto

-no me lastimes- no parecia escucharme,.. despues se fue corriendo

-...tch!- una lagrima revelde bajo por mi mejilla,... no me gustaba ser tratada de esa manera.

**FIN FATE POV**

A unos metros, trepadas en las ramas de una arbol, un par de hadas habian precenciado el problema, quedando tristes y decepcionadas de que trataran asi a su rubia amiga ya que ellas la conocian y sabian a la perfeccion que no era malvada

-Esto es malo- dijo un hada de cabello largo (para su estatura XD) y plateado, con ojos azules y un trajesito blanco con dorado de nombre: Rein

-Pobre Fate, ella no merece esto- dijo la otra de cabellera roja ni tan larga ni tan corta atado en 2 coletas rebeldes y de ojos color miel de nombre: Agito

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Rein con el ceño fruncido, Fate ya se habia ido y ella notó un libro tirado en el suelo, y fue a recojerlo, siendo seguida por una confundida Agito

-¿nosotras?, ¿algo como que?- decia Agito mientra veia a Rein juntar un libro del suelo

-...- Rein despues de leer el titulo y darle un hojeada al libro hasta derenerce en lo que parecia ser un hechizo, volteo a ver a Agito con una sonrisa "malevola"

-oww,.. esa sonrisa significan problemas seguros...- se lamentaba Agito

-me ayudaras,... ¿verdad?- ponia Rein su carita de perro adorable

-... agh,.. claro Rein...-

-¡genial!- grito Rein para despues abrazar a Agito quien se ruborizo, pero no rechazo el abrazo.

* * *

_Y bueno,.. aqui acaba el capitulo 1, no se ve muy interesante y es algo corto (creo) pero es mi primer fic y nada es perfecto, sin mas me despido y no se cuanto tardare en actualizar,... maximo, talvez una semana,... minimo, Talvez pasado mañana,... jejeje tratare de no retrasarme,.. me despido yo fui y hasta la otra nwn_


	2. Chapter 2: el primer cambio

_Hola! Como estan!?, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a esas personas, que me estan apoyando y le estan dando una oportunidad al fic nwn, que bueno que les haya llamado la atencion, pues, lo escribí en 3ro de secundaria pero,.. no era yuri, ni nanofate, trataba de 2 hermanas Lol, solo que lo adapté al nanofate XD y... ¡aqui esta el resultado! nwn... por cierto **EN EL CAPITULO 1 ME EQUIVOQUE,.. NO ERA UN HECHIZO, ERA UNA POCION XD**_

**_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece... ni sus respectivos personajes :'(_**

* * *

\- oww,.. esa sonrisa significan problemas seguros...- Se lamemtaba Agito

\- Me ayudaras,...¿verdad?- ponia Rein su cara de cachorrito adorable

-...Agh,.. claro Rein,...- (pobre Agito Lol)

-¡Genial!- grito Rein para despuas abrazar a Agito quien se ruborizo pero no rechazo el abrazo.

Despues de un rato... -¿y cual es el plan?- pregunto una Agito un poco ruborizada rompiendo el abrazo

-Pues,...es una pocion y los ingredientes son cencillos a exepcion de 2- Decia Rein releyendo la pocion marcada

-¿Y cuales son?-

-Un cabello de Cobriza-san,... y otro de Fate-chan-

-bueno,.. no creo que sea TAN, TAN dificil,... pero me llevara un rato conseguirlos,... tu por lo tanto busca el resto- y asi, Rein se fue en la direccion que habia tomado Nanoha cuando se fue.

-E-Ey!, ¡espera,.. son como 15 ingredientes ademas de los cabellos!,...¡maldicion!- mascullo la pobre Agito (XD)

Rein estuvo un largo rato buscando a la cobriza, hasta que despues de alguna media hora, la encontró recargada en un árbol, agachada,...llorando.

-"de verdad tanto crees en esas tonterias?,...estoy segura que nisiquiera viste a Fate-chan con detenimiento"- penso Rein- Ho-hola,... ¿que haces aqui pequeña?-

Nanoha al escuchar un voz enseguida alzo la cabeza, le alegro mucho ver a Rein, tal vez podria pedirle ayuda- me-me perdi,... me salí de mi ruta y no se en donde estoy-

-ohh... eso es malo,...ummm,. Sabes? Te puedo ayudar,.. a cambio de algo, claro-

-¿que necesitas?- pregunto una confundida Nanoha

-un cabello- Dijo una sonriente Rein

-¿un cabello?,.. ¿para que?- pregunto una ahora más confundida Nanoha

-soy un hada,... lo quiero,.. pues,... para hacer travesuras- le dijo guiñandole un ojo

-oh, ummm,... de acuerdo- dijo una sonriente Nanoha

-¡genial!, entonces dime cobriza ¿en donde vives?-

-Nanoha-

-¿eh?

-mi nombre es Nanoha

-...¡oh!,..lo siento, lo siento,... pues el mio es Rein-

-lindo nombre Rein- dijo una amable y sonriente Nanoha

-"me parece demasiado linda,... en serio decdonde salio?"-penso Rein- bien, Nanoha, solo dime donde vives- respondio un poco cortante Rein, pues aun estaba molesta por el comportamiento de Nanoha con Fate-chan

Nanoha notó el tono cortante pero prefirio ignorarlo, le explico a Rein en donde vivia y ambas se fueron caminando,... alrededor de una hora despues Nanoha ya estaba en casa

-gracias Rein- dijo alegre Nanoha

-sip, ahora, mi recompensa- dijo una alegre Rein

-Claro- Nanoha tomo uno de sus cabellos, y se lo arranco, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor-Toma- y se lo entrego a Rein

-¡gracias!- y sin mas, Rein se fue

**NANOHA POV**

Alfin estaba de vuelta en casa gracias a esa pequeña hada, moria de hambre y algo me dice que Ster y Carim estan muertas, solo espero que de hambre y no de la comida de Shamal

-¡estoy en casa~~!-

-¡NANOHA!- grito Stern para abalansarce a mi

\- ¡SIIII, NANOHA!- y se le unío Carim

-¿¡Que sucede chicas!?- me preocupe cuando note que querian llorar

-¡LLEGAS JUSTO A TIEMPO!- grito Stern

-¡SIII,... SHAMAL ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER EL DESAYUNO!- le siguio Carim

-¡ay, que exajeradas!- replico Sahamal

-jejeje,.. no te preocupes Shamal,.. yo preparare el desayuno- sentia esa gotita de sudor bajar por mi nuca

El resto del dia transcurrio normal, hice el desayuno y despues de comer junto con Stern, Carim y Shamal, cada una se fue a hacer sus deberes

**REIN POV**

-"sigo sin poder creer que una bruja blanca y tan gentil y bondadosa como ella haya caido en los chismes de los otros habitantes"- hiba pensando mientras me escabullia de vuelta con Agito al llegar, pudo ver a su amiga refunfuñando junto a una pequeña montañita de varias cosas

-volvi~~~- espero que no este muy molesta my amor platonico

-¡finalmente!,.. ya tengo todos los demas ingrediente Rein- dijo entusiasmada Agito

-pues, a mi aun me falta el cabello de Fate-chan- dije decepcionada

-¿¡que!?, p-pero llevas te tardaste como 2 horas!- uy,.. se enojó

-A-amor, no te enojes, yo solo, yo solo...-me calle al ver la cara de Agito tan roja y sorprendida,... luego me di cuenta de lo que le dije- y-yo... ¡voy por el cabello de Fate-chan!- y me fui... de nuevo

-"solo espero que Agito no me odie"- Llevaba ya un rato volando, hasta que vi una melena rubia a lo lejos

-¡Fate-chan!- Ella es mi amiga del alma

-¡¿eh?!,... ah, ¡hola Rein!- dijo una alegre Fate

-"se ve muy alegre,.. recien se habian portado mal con ella, como si fuera una mala persona"-y pues, me sorprendia, ya que yo se, que eso le dolia mucho- Fate chan, ¿me darias uno de tus cabellos?-

-¿eh?,.. ¿esta vez que haras con él?- me pregunto curiosa

-nada, solo una travesura con Agito- espero que me crea, si no podria complicarce mucho

-no me digas que planeas atar a Agito a la cama- dios, eso no lo esperaba

-n-no!,...FATE-CHAN!- grite roja como un tomate

-jajajajaja,.. tranquila, solo bromeaba Rein- satisfecha con lo que me acababa de hacer pasar, me dio uno de sus cabellos

-¡gracias Fate-chan!- y me fui alegre

-¡de nada Rein!- la escuche gritar

**FATE POV**

-"jejeje, sigue pareciendose a Alicia y a Chrono,... me pregunto, ¿como estaran mis madres?, desde que empezo la guerra y me enliste, no eh visto ni a mis hermanos, ni a mis madres,... solo espero que esten bien"-

Odio finjir a Rein,.. pero es como una hermana para mi,.. aun recuerdo el dia que la encontre

**Flasback**

_**Era un dia lluvioso en el bosque Mid-childa, se escuchaban gritos desesperados de una pequeña hada que era perseguida por un enjambre de múrciegalos, como estaba lloviendo y era de noche, la pequeña hada choco y callo, ya sin poder levantarce nuevamente,.. cuando el enjambre se hacerco, cerro los ojos esperando el dolor, si sintio que algo la levanto, y se fue volando con ella en garras, pero no era un múrciegalo **_

_**-¿¡estas bien!?- le pregunto una joven águila**_

_**-¿eh?-**_

_**El águila siguio volando hasta entrar por la ventana de una pequeña cabaña, enseguida soltó a el hada en la cama y cerro la ventana,.. varios múrciegalos chocaron contra el cristal, pero ninguno logro romperlo y entrar, ya transformada en niña, se hacerco a el hada**_

_**-¿estas bien?-pregunto nuevamente**_

_**-S-Si,.. gracias- susurro**_

_**-¿que hacias sola en esta tormenta siendo perseguida por murciegalos?,.. las hadas viven en colonias ¿donde esta tu gente?...**_

**_-...E-Ellos,..Ellos...- lagrimas caian de sus ojos azules recordando aquel momento_**

**_la niña, comprendiendo el significado de lo que trataba de decir aquel hada, con sumo cuidado, con su dedo acaricio la cabeza del hada,.. y esta solo se rompio a llorar mas fuerte_**

**_-tranquila,.. no estas sola,.. yo siempre estare contigo,... por sierto, mi nombre es Fate,.. pero puedes llamarme Fate-chan o Fate-onee si quieres, ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo la niña amable y sonriente_**

**_-R-Reinforce- dijo sollozando la pequeña hada_**

**_-ummm,... Reinforce,... ¿te puedo llamar Rein?-_**

**_-s-si- _**

**_Despues de eso, aquella hada conocio a las madres y hermanos de la niña que le salvo la vida, todos eran una familia feliz_**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Enserio me alegra el haberla salvado,... no se que haria sin ella ahora

**AGITO POV**

Ya estaba todo mezclado, solo faltaba agregar el cabello de la cobriza y que Rein *sonrojo* trajera el cabello de Fate-san

Y como si hubiera invocado al diablo, Rein aparecio volando hacia mi con un cabello dorado en las manos

-aqui esta el cabello Agito- me dijo Rein un poco jadeante,... si que se debe haber aventado un maratón

-bien, ahora solo debemos agregar estos dos- dije poniendo ambos cabellos en la gran olla que teniamos (era clmo de un litro,.. pera ellas es enorme Lol)- y ahora debemos decir las palabras:cum duo homines, debet ascendere in alterius calceamentis, tunc intelleges, cum tu non es hoc non sit facilis-

-... y ahora?-

-hay que esperar hasta mañana- y le sonrei a esa persona que mas amo en secreto,.. mi amor platonico

**FIN DEL AGITO POV**

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**_

_Residencia Takamachi:_

La joven cobriza habre un poco los ojos somnolienta, y cuando se fija en donde esta:

\- ¡AHHHHH!- si, eso, grita

-¿que sucede Nanoha?- pregunta una somnolienta Stern- ¿ahora esta es tu forma de levantarnos?-

-¡¿quien?!

-¿eh?

Entonces un foquito se encendio en la cabeza de nuestra querida aparentemente cobriza, para despues gritar:

-¡REINFORCE!,...¡AGITO!,.. ¡ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR CARO!-

_Mientras tanto, cabaña en algun lado cerca de el campo de entrenamiento:_

Nuestra querida aparentemente rubia abria los ojos, y lo primero que visualiso fie a una Rein sonriente

-¡Kya!...R-Rein, ¿que haces aqui?-

-Nada, curiosa,... ¿Nanoha?-

-¿si?-

-Tienes,... algo en la cara-

-...¿donde estoy?-

\- en tu casa-

-no,... no estoy en mi casa-

-... ahí esta el baño,.. mirate en el espejo y no te desmayes-

Nanoha corrio al baño y al darce cuanta de su apariencia un golpe seco se escucho,.. Rein fie a revisar y cuando se dio cuenta:

-mou~ te dije que no te desmayaras.

* * *

_Y aqui acaba el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y, sobre mi ortografia kijaraCJ, umm estos capitulos los escribo en mi tablet, por lo que es un poco mas complicado, y recien le quite el auto corrector, porque siempre que queria poner: Nanoha Takamachi, salia: Nanoha Tamales,... por eos lo quite XD , gracias por todo a todos, y nos leemos a la otra, como me dicen por ahí_

_NO ME EQUIVOQUE CON LO DE MURCIEGALOS, SEGUN MI PROFESOR DE ESPAÑOL DE SEGUNDO DE SECUNDARIA, ESA ES LA PALABRA CORRECTA_


	3. Después de esté, comienza la aventura

_Hola! umm lamento el no haber publicado esto el viernes pero me quedé corta de inspiración,... ademas me quede a dormir en casa de mi abu y ella no tiene internet 737 y bueno, asi pasó, pero dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo de "conocer antes que juzgar"... saben? Si tienen opiniones sobre un nuevo titulo me ayudarian Lol _

**_ANTES DE PROSEGUIR QUIERO DARLES UN AVISO, COMO CAMBIARON FATE Y NANOHA DE CUERPOS, NO QUIERO QUE SE CONFUNDAN, POR LO QUE LES DIRE QUE CUANDO YO DIGA "dijo Nanoha con un deje de culpa" ME REFERIRE A NANOHA EN EL CUERPO DE FATE Y VISEVERSA._**

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Respectivos Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Autores (si, los que no lo hicieros yuri T_T) Y Bla Bla Bla_**

* * *

Y así dos guerreras una peliazul en dos coletas y una pelirosa en una sola coleta iban montadas en sus caballos (eran unicornios,... pero suena mejor caballos) seguidas por: una sonrojada y amargada cobriza, una furiosamente roja y apenada rubia ojirubi, dos hadas amarradas y refunfuñando, una rubia claro de cabello hasta los hombros sonrosada y seria, una castaña atenta a una de las guerreras y una muy avergonzada rubia ojiazul.

-Ya!, ¿cuando pararan de burlarse?, ¡recuerden que soy su capitana asi que callense, Levy y Signum!- grito Fate,.. la que en esos momentos era una colerica cobriza

\- Te equivocas- dijo Signum (no creo que necesite descripción Lol)- nuestra capitana es ella-apuntó a una ahora rubia ojirubi que no despegaba la mirada del suelo- tu eres solo una habitante del bosque colerica-dijo en tono de burla

-¡agh!,..¡quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!- grito nuevamente la cobriza

\- ¿¡Y crees que yo no!?- se animó a alzar la voz la ahora rubia

-...-

\- no le alces la voz a mi hermana- dijo fria, amenazante y tajantemente la peliazul sin voltear a ver a la rubia- para mi, mi hermana es mi hermana,... no importa en que cuerpo debilucho esté- dijo en tono de burla haciendo reir a Signum

\- Levy, es una habitante, guardale más respeto- dijo una seria cobriza

-¡tsk!, ... oye... aun no has acabado de explicarme como termino acabando de _esa_ manera tu mañana hasta que llegamos-dijo en tono de burla

Con eso dicho, la rubia de pelo corto, la castaña, la rubia ojiazul y la cobriza voltearon hacia otro lado sonrojadas

-jajajja, vamos, cuentanos Tesstarosa- animaba Sinum

-BIEN- respondio la cobriza fastidiada

**Flashback**

_**Una joven cobriza abre los ojos y enseguida que se da cuenta de que no está en su casa**_

_**-AHHHHH- si, eso, grita**_

_**-¿que pasa Nanoha?-pregunta una somnolienta Stern- ¿ahora esta será tu nueva forma de despertarnos?-**_

_**-¡¿quien?!-**_

_**-¿eh?**_

_**Entonces un foquito se enciende en la cabeza de nuestra aparentemente cobriza para gritar:**_

_**-¡REINFORCE!,...¡AGITO!,..¡ESTA ME LA VAN A PAGAR CARO!..-**_

_**-¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON NANOHA?!- grito una asustada y enojada Stern**_

_**-eh...**_

_**\- ¡CARIM!, SHAMAL,.. SECUESTRARON A NANOHA Y LA ESTAN SUPLANTANDO!**_

_**-¡¿QUE?!- grito entrando una espantada y recien levantada Carim**_

_**-¡MI NANOHA!-entró gritando Shamal**_

_**-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- grito Carim**_

_**-¡t-tranquilas!, so-soy la capitana...- trataba de hablar la cobriza**_

_**-¿¡eres una espía de Abaader!?- dijo Carim**_

_**-¿¡que!?,..¡noo!-respondio la cobriza**_

_**-¡entonces eres una espía de Rosse!,.. ¡amarrenla!- grito Stern**_

**_-¿¡queee!?- pobre cobriza_**

**_20 MINUTOS DESPUES,..._**

**_Podemos ver a una cobriza amarrada a una silla de pies y manos, en la boca lo que parecia ser un calcetín como mordaza tratando de gritar sin exitó alguno siendo "vigilada" por: una Carim con una gruesa rama como arma, con una olla sobre la cabeza y con la cara llena de barro, a una Stern con de la misma manera pero sin rama, y una Shmal tambien igual, a exepcion que ella traia sobre la cabeza un colador y como arma una escoba._**

**_-shamal, tenemos que descubrir el paradero de nuestra Nanoha- dijo Carim en pose militar dirijiendose a la mayor de la casa_**

**_-lose, lose,... pero,.. ¿como?- ponia pose dudosa_**

**_-¡tengo una idea!- grito Stern en tono alegre_**

**_-¿¡como!?- dijeron Carim y Shamal ilucionadas_**

**_-hay que preguntarle- dijo Stern como si les dijera la cosa más obvia del mundo_**

**_-creo,... creo que deberiamos dejar de comer esos hongos con manchas moradas que crecen en el jardín,... Nanoha es la única que no las come y es la única sana mental-dijo Shamal con una gota en la cien_**

**_-si...¡oye!- Dijeron Carim y Stern al unisono_**

**_-y lentas,... bueno, dejando eso de lado, Carim,.. quitale en calcetín de la boca- _**

**_\- a la orden- y así, Carim prosedio a sacarle el calcetín de la boca a Fate_**

**_\- Puaj!,..¿¡de quien es esa cochinada!?- grito axficciante la cobriza_**

**_-no lo se, me lo encontre cuando pasaba por un puente,... ¿sera de un trol?..bueno, las que hacen las preguntas aquí somos nosotras, ¿¡de acuerdo!?- Dijo Stern estrezada aparentemente_**

**_-...- No supo que decir la pobre,.. si decia que si,.. seria una capitana guerrera que es sometida por 3 ninfas, y si no, quien sabe que esas locas ninfas le podian hacer_**

**_La cobriza intentaba desatarce sin exitó alguno, pues el cuerpo en el que ahora estaba, no parecia tener la fuerza que el suyo propio, haciendole imposible desatarce._**

**_Pero entonces la puerta fue derribada por una peli rosa y una peliazul. Haciendo a las ninfas quedar en shock total_**

**_-ahora dinos, ¿quien es, o eres?... ¿¡donde mierda esta Fate!?- dijo la confundida pelirosa_**

**_Entonces, por la ahora puerta destruida, entró la que ahora poseía el cuerpo de Fate,.. y al ver el alboroto de sus locas amigas, soló agacho la cabeza con un furioso sonrojo y apuntó a la cobriza atada a la silla._**

**_-...¿Fate-nee?- dijo la peliazul_**

**_-¿que quieres levy?- dijo con sonrojo y enojo Fate, pues sabia lo que pasaria ahora..._**

**_Y así, Signum (la pelirosa obvio Lol) y levy estallaron a carcajadas_**

**_-¡ya paren!,.. y desatenme que ya siento hinchadas las manos,...¿ ya tienen a Reinforce y a Agito?_**

**_-jajajjaja, si, si... supimos enseguida que habian sido ellas, asi que las agarramos desprevenidas y las atamos para que no escaparan- dijo Signum (la pelirosa) hacercandose a Fate para desatarla_**

**_-bien- contestó Fate sintiendo por fin sus manos libres_**

**_-Fate-nee, tragimos a algunos amigos para que nos lleven de vuelta, asi que vamonos- dijo la peliazul dirigiendose afuera de la casa_**

**_-¡E-esperen! ¿Ya saben como arreglar esto?- dijo una preocupada Fate_**

**_-Nop, pero de seguro Verossa sabe- dijo Levy dandole una sonrisa a su hermana_**

**_-de acuerdo..-_**

**_\- ¡esperen!, yo tambien quiero ir- dijo Nanoha, quien habia estado callada desde hace un rato_**

**_-pues, ¿que esperas?- dijo Fate amablemente_**

**_\- Fate, no deberias invitar así a las,... personas- dijo fria y secamente Levy, por lo cual Fate se dio cuenta de la situación_**

**_-no te preocupes Levy,.. seguro estaba confundida, y asustada-dijo tranquilamente Fate- ademas,.. talvez la necesite para cambiar de cuerpo nuevamente-_**

**_-...de acuerdo Fate-nee- dijo una sonriente Levy_**

**_-¡wow, wow, wow, wow, alto ahí,... ¿quien los cambio de cuerpo?,...¿ quien es Nanoha?-Pregunto una muy confundida Shamal_**

**_-no te preocupes Shamal,soy yo,.. y es una historia bastante larga para contar ahora,.. me tengo que ir- dijo Nanoha saliendo de la casa_**

**_\- voi contigo/vamos contigo/traime pan- dijeron Shamal, Carim y Stern al mismo tiempo, y las 2 rubias voltearon a ver a una sonriente Stern con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca._**

**_-...-Nanoha sabia que no traeria nada bueno seguro, pero no queria dejarlas solas- bien, vamonos todas rapido que ya nos estan dejando- dijo Nanoha apresurada hasta la salida_**

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Y así pasó- dijo una sonrojada Fate al igual que 3 sonrojadas ninfas

Y así Signum y Levy estallaron a carcajadas... de nuevo

-¿y ustedes?- interrumpio Fate

-¿eh?/¿que?- dijeron Levy y Signum al unison

-ya saben,. ¿que paso?,.. ¿como me encontraron?- pregunto Fate

-esto...umm...- dijo una muy sonrojada Levy

-y-yo,... bueno...- dijo una MUY sonrojada Signum

\- e-eso yo se lo puedo explicar Fate-san- dijo Nanoha

**Flashback**

_**Despues de lo que Rein le dijo, Nanoha corrió al baño y al darce cuenta de su apariencia,.. un golpe seco se escucho y cuando Rein fue a revisar..**_

_**-mou~ te dije que no te desmayaras- Dijo Rein con decepcion- espero que Levy y Signum no hayan...- no pudo acabar**_

_**La puerta se habrio dando paso a una preocupada peliazul de nombre Levy y una adormilada pelirosa de nombre Signum**_

_**-¿que fue ese ruido?,.. ¿donde está Fate-nee?- dijo una preocupada Levy**_

_**-tranquila Levy,... desde que llegamos eres demasiado sobreprotectora con tu hermana,.. aveces me pregunto ¿cual es la mayor?- dijo Signum frotandose una ojo**_

_**\- eso no responde mi pregunta Signum-*****camina hasta el baño***_

_**Rein en cuanto escucho la puerta se habia escondido para no ser descubierta**_

_**-¡Fate-nee!- al escuchar el grito de Levy desde el baño, Signum corrió hacia este para encontrarce a una desmallada rubia**_

_**-¿que pasó aqui?- dijo Signum preocupada y 100% despierta**_

_**-no lo se, venga ayudame a llevarla a la cama- dijo Levy tomando a la rubia desde los hombros**_

_**-bien- respondió Signum tomando sus pies**_

_**Así, casi sin dificultades, las 2 guerreras la llevaron hasta su cama**_

_**-Fate-nee, despierta- decia Levy preocupada**_

_**Entonces llega Signum con un valde de agua fria y se lo arroja a la rubia, recibiento una amenazante mirada de la peliazul, la cual cambio a sorpresa cuando la rubia comenzó a despertar**_

_**-mmm~, ¿donde estoy?- dijo la rubia sentandose en la cama**_

_**-tranquila Fate-nee, te desmayaste en el baño aparentemente- dijo Levy tomando su mano**_

_**-ya enserio,.. ¿desde cuamdo eres así?, ¡jamas habias sido tan sobreprotectora con Testarossa!- dijo Signum alzando la voz**_

_**-... Lo soy desde que llegamos aquí,... por como es que todos la tratan,.. por eso Signum- Respondió Levy**_

_**-...- Signum solo se quedo seria**_

_**-pero... me lo merezco... yo soy así..- dijo la rubia de la nada**_

**_Esa afirmación soló logró que Signum y Levy se dieran una mirada seria, despues Levy tomó la palabra_**

**_-Fate-nee,... ¿recuerdas cuando Alicia y Chrono quisieron probar su valentia peleando contra nosotras cuando ellos tan soló tenian 14?,.. ese mismo dia que conosimos a Signum...- dijo Levy soltando la mano de la rubia_**

**_-...si...- dijo la rubia, ya que no creyó que fuera buena idea que las guerreras supieran su situación_**

**_Entonces en un movimiento rapido dos espadas rozaban su cuello y dos miradas frías tambien lo hacian_**

**_-eso jamás pasó,... tu no eres Fate, ¿¡quien diablos eres!?, ¿¡y donde esta mi hermana!?-_**

**_-eh... y-yo- la pobre rubia podia sentir el filo de las espadas con su cuello,.. y no era bonito (D:)_**

**_-¡ALTO!- Rein se dicidió a salir de su escondite, mas para auxiliar al cuerpo de su amiga que el alma que habitaba en el- ella no es Fate-chan,... porque yo las cambie de cuerpos...-_**

**_-¿¡QUEEEE!?- Gritaron Levy y Signum para después retirar las espadas del cuello de la rubia_**

**_-¿¡ quien mierda es!?- dijo una Levy MUY enojada dirigiendose a Rein_**

**_-una bruja blanca que hizo _****_sentir mal a Fate con su comportamiento- dijo Rein agregando lo último por rencor a la ahora rubia_**

**_\- ... - la rubia soló ponia atención hasta que sintio un aura amenazante proviniente de la peliazul y nuevamente sintió una espada en su cuello_**

**_\- ¿que le hiciste a mi hermana...?- dijo con voz de ultratumba_**

**_-¿q-que esperabas?- dijo con un poco de molestia, haciemdo sudar frio a Rein y a Signum, ya que el aura amenazante creció- ¿que sentirias si estuvieras frente a una bruja ne..?- se detuvo ya que Levy la empujó hasta la pared aplicando mas fuerza a la espada en el cuello de la rubia_**

**_-...¿tu la viste?- pregunto Levy _**

**_-¿eh?- preguntó la rubia totalmente descolocada_**

**_-¿tu la viste hacer algo de lo que los demas aseguran hizo?-_**

**_-N-no- respondió Nanoha_**

**_-pues,... nada es sierto,... porque,... esa "bruja negra", no a hecho nada de eso,.. ni siquiera es una bruja negra, es llamada así,.. por otra cosa... ella es una bruja blanca de nacimiento-Nanoha se sorprendío completamente- siempre,.. aunque la edad no fuera de mucha diferencia,.. la hermana mayor de 3 infantes,... la protectora hermana mayor de 3 infantiles mocosos,... una persona que en su vida soló ah protejido a sus hermanos y madres de peligros y tristezas, nos ah hecho reír siempre que estuvimos tristes,... ¿ves a esa hada de ahí?-apuntó a Rein- cuando aun era pequeña la salvo de un enjambre de murciegalos,... y a la pelirosa, cuando eran unas adolecentes, no la abandonó en una pelea contra un minotauro,...¿de verdad crees que es una mala persona..?-_**

**_-...- Nanoha no sabia que decir_**

**_-...eso pensé...-Dijo Levy retirando su espada y dando media vuelta para encarar a una Signum y una Rein bastante serias- amarra a Rein y captura a Agito,.. estoy segura de que ella la ayudo-_**

**_Y antes de que Rein pudiera escapar,. Un par de manos la atraparon y amarrarón, y 15 minutos más tarde Agito ya le hacia compañia_**

**_\- bien, ahora solo queda encontrar a Fate-nee- dijo Levy quitandose el sudor de la feente_**

**_-cierto,... ¿pero donde?...- preguntaba Signum-... ¡oye, ¿donde vives?!- grito Signum a la rubia,.. la cual en respuesta frunció el seño y miro amenazante a Signum, está solo trago sonoramente mientras Levy reía_**

**_\- le pedire que no me hable así, y por lo que veo- apuntando a la puerta donde habia palabras talladas que decian: capitana Fate Tesstarosa Harlown- soy la capitana, por lo cual iré con ustedes sin importarme lo que me digan-_**

**_Levy reía mientras observaba a una Signum muy sorprendida_**

**_-pe-pero- trataba de replicar Signum_**

**_-¡pero nada, y ya vamonós!- dijo Nanoha saliendo por la puerta_**

**_-oye, ya enserio, quedate, soy una guerrera, no una niñera- dijo Levy desde su lugar_**

**_-...- Nanoha no dijo nada,.. solo la observo amenazante, y la peliazul al sentir eso, trago pesado- eh dicho,... vamonos- dijo Nanoha saliendo por la puerta montandose en un corcel._**

**_Signum y Levy soló se miraron, tomaron a las hadas y fueron tras la rubia montando a sus propios corceles, más 4 extra a petición de Nanoha_**

**_Fin del flashback_**

Y ahora fueron Fate, Stern, Carim y Shamal las que se reian a carcajadas de la peliazul y la pelirosa, Nanoha seguia seria

\- bien, bien,... no es tan gracioso- dijo una sonrojada Signum

-¡¿que no es tan gracioso?!,.. ¡fueron sometidas por una bruja blanca!- dijo Fate burlandose de su amiga y su hermana- jajajaja-

-¡bueno ya!,... cruzando aquel puente en 15 minutos estaremos en la casa de Verossa- dijo una Levy muy roja

Las burlas no se acabaron,.. pero 30 minutos despues, ya estaban en una ENORME biblioteca llamada "biblioteca infinita" en donde un peliverde llamado Verossa las atendió

-hola,.. ¿necesitan algo?,,... ¡oh!, pero si son Fate, Levy y Signum,.. ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes chicas?- pregunto amablemente el peliverde

\- te equivocas Verossa, ella es Fate- dijo tranquilamente Signum apuntando a la cobriza- las idiotas de Rein y Agito las cambiaron de cuerpos, y creimos que tu sabrias la solución para regresarlas a la normalidad, ya que Rein y Agito perdieron el libro de donde sacaron la poción-

-ummm,.. ya veo,... dejenme buscar algo...- dijo el peliverde alejandose y desapareciendo entre uno de los tantos pasillos de la biblioteca

1 hora despues

-creo que esté libro tiene la solución- dijo el peliverde apareciendo de repente asustando a las guerreras, las ninfas, las brujas y a las hadas quienes aparentemente se quedaron dormidas

El peliverde comenzó a leer el libro encontrando la poción, y cambiando su cara a una de preocupación

\- ¿y bien?- pregunto una preocupada Fate

-...esto no es bueno- dijo preocupado el peliverde

* * *

_Y aquí acaba este capitulo gente :) nuevamente lamento la tardanza,... y hoy en la tarde tambuen fui con mi abu y me duele la cabeza,.. igual intentare hacerle una boda a una personita que me lo pidió en mi otro fic ;)_

_**Caza: gracias por tu apoyo,.. y... sobre lo de las tortugas, cuando leí tu review si quize voltear para atras, pero estaba acostada en mi camita boca arriba asi que YOLO jajajaj, fallaste¡! aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan bullyng por eso ñ_ñ Lol espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado esté capitulo, te manda saludos :)**_

_**karlhaestrada: lamento hacerte esperar,.. pero que conste que sigo cumpliemdo con mi horario, porque no tarde más de 7 dias como les tengo prometido :), te manda saludos!**_

_**Alondra Scarlett: Que bueno que te guste, al principio no sabia qie personalidad darle a Rein XD así que opté por ponerla de alocada y funcionó Lol, lamento hacerte esperar por el 3er capitulo :) te manda saludos! **_

_**Guest: Nanoha siempre sabe como llegar a Fate 7w7 (hay que pedirle la receta Lol) Que bueno que te haya gustado aqui esta el 3er capitulo y te manda saludos!**_

_**Kihara CJ: si... todos me hacen bullyng Lol (entonces tengo muchos amigos...?) Lo de ReinxAgito siempre me ah parecidp buena idea X3 es kawaii~ y lo último se me ocurrió de la nada Lool te manda saludos! **_

_Y bien, como compensación les hice este capitulo un poco más largo que los otros y arregle lo más que pude la ortografia, espero que les guste bay bay_


	4. Chapter 4: el primer ingrediente

_Hola! aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de "conocer antes de juzgar" espero sea de su agrado :)_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece, Ni A's, Ni Striker's,Ni Vivid,...Nada Es Mio :'(_**

* * *

-¿y bien?- dijo Fate preocupada

-...esto es malo...- dijo el peliverde con una gran cara de peocupación

-...¡YA DINOS VEROSSA QUE NO AGUANTO LA TENSIÓN!- grito la pobre Levy

\- pues,... aparentemente,.. para su mala suerte los ingredientes son dificiles de conseguir, además de que algunos solo están en Abaader,... otros en Rosse,... incluso en los bosques/montañas de Al-Hazard,.. sin duda les tomara un largo tiempo conseguirlos,.. eso si no mueren antes- dijo Verossa dejando el libro en la mesa

-tiene que ser una broma,... estamos a nada de una guerra ¿que haremos sin nuestra capitana? Ademas de ser de nuestros mejores guerreros y sin mencionar que es la mas destacante bruja- dijo Signum dejandose caer de sentón en un sillón que habia ahí mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos

-pues, si quieren sus cuerpos de vuelta hay que empezar ese viaje ya- dijo Levy con cara seria

-les haré una lista de los ingredientes y en donde se encuentran, tambien les preparare un mapa de todas las zonas,.. talvez tarde un poco- dijo Verossa a sus amigas

-bien, gracias Verossa- dijo Fate, y tras esas palabras Verossa se retiró a hacer su parte- Levy, y Signum, vallan a preparar sus cosas, y traigan la meleta que esta bajo mi cama, y avisen a los generales que haremos un viaje de exploración,Rein, Agito, ustedes se quedaran, porque si hay problemas son las unicas que se pueden comunicar con nosotras telepaticamente-Agito asintió enseguida, sabiendo que no aceparan un no por respuesta, Rein lo hizo dudosa, a ella le habria gustado ir con sus amigas- Nanoha, tu y tus amigas tambien preparen todo, yo iré a comprar proviciones, nos vemos aqui en 3 horas-Dijo Fate demostrando la razón por la que era capitana

-¡alto ahí!,. ¿las llevaras con nosotras?- preguntó Levy mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido

-Levy,.. ellas no aceptaran la negación por respuesta, tranquilizate y has lo que te dije- Fate miro desafiante a su hermana

-...bien,... - dijo Levy entre dientes

-tranqila Levy, todo irá bien ¿si?- susurro Fate a su hermana amablemente

-s-si onee-chan- dijo Levy sonrojada de que su hermana le haya hablado como niña de 8

-bien- Fate sonrió a su hermana

-me gustaria ir contigo- Fate escucho una voz tras de sí, cuando volteo se encontro con la que ahora poseía su cuerpo,... y un furioso sonrojo

-¿disculpa?-

-di-digo que, qui-quisiera acompañarla Testarossa-san- repitió la rubia

-ummm,... ¿quien preparara tus cosas?- pregunto Faye con una sonrisa amable

-ehh...-

-¡nosotras nos encargamos!- grito Stern tapandole con ambas manos la boca a dos rubias que intentaban protestar

-jajaja, de acuerdo,... vamos... amm,..- dijo Fate esperando que la ahora rubia le diera su nombre

-oh, Na-Nanoha,.. Takamachi Nanoha- dijo Nanoha sonrojada

-de acuerdo Takamachi-san, vamos-

-soló Nanoha esta bien- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo Nanoha, entonces puesdes llamarme Fate- contestó Fate- pero ya vamonós que no tenemos mucho tiempo

-claro, ¡adiós chicas, y gracias Stern!- grito Nanoha a su grupo de amigas

Así, Signum y Levy, fueron al cuertel donde dijeron que harian un viaje de exploración, la petición fue aceptada tranquilamente.

Stern, Shamal y Carim se fueron a casa, a preparar sus cosas y las de Nanoha,.. Fracias a Stern 737.

Nanoha y Fate ya se encontraban en el mercado donde la pobre Nanoha de vez en cuando sentía una que otra mirada desafiante

-...- Definitivamente se sentia intimidada

-...¿pasa algo Nanoha?- pregunto Fate, pues veía que Nanoha estaba bastante nerviosa

-N-No creí que tuvieras que aguantar tantas miradas desafíantes,... incluso siento que me quieren apuñalar- dijo Nanoha nerviosa, tratando de ignorar todas las miradas

-um, pues, ignoralas, no nos falta mucho, y si alguiem intenta atacarte, yo te protegere,... con tecnicas,.. ya que fuerza no tengo- dijo Fate para despues soltar una risilla recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de una ya mas tranquila rubia

-Bien, ahora ya solo hay que llevar los utencilios y una aguadera- dijo Nanoha

-bueno, pero tu tendras que cargarla- dijo Fate apuntando a la rubia

-oww¿porque yo?- dijo Nanoha haciendo un puchero

-porque tienes mi cuerpo y mi fuerza ficica,.. así que tu llevaras las cosas pesadas- dijo Fate enseñandole la lengua a la rubia

-mou~- la rubia soló hizo pucheros

3 horas pasaron y Nanoha y Fate ya estaban de regreso encontrandose con: una Signum y Shamal MUY platicadoras, una Levy y un Stern igual, y una Carim (forever alone XD) platicando con 2 hadas finalmente liberadas y un Verossa tirado en un sillón

-ummm... ¿Verossa?- dijo Fate viendo a su amigo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca

-¿eh..?- dijo levantando levemenre la cabeza- ¡oh, Fate, Takamachi-san, al fin llegan!- dijo un muy feliz Verossa- no saben lo qie es ser un chico y estar rodeado por tortolas,... a exepción de uma- dijo mirando de reojo a Carim, las otras dos simplemente soltaron una risilla

-¿ya esta todo listo?- preguntó Fate

-oh, si, claro, umm son varias cosas, permiteme el aguadero para guerdarcelas- dijo Verossa tomando el aguadero y dirijiendose a la mesa donde todo lo que necesitarian nuestras prptagonistas estaba

20 minutos despues ya estaban tosas en sus corceles, listas para el viaje...

-bien, nuestea primera parada será en...- Fate cambio su cara alegre por una mas seria

-¿cual Tesstarosa?- pregunto Signum tensa

-... Rosse-suspiró la cobriza

-mierda..- dijo Levy en un suspiro

-¿porque es tan malo?, nadie las conoce, mientras vistamos ropa normal todo irá bien- dijo una Shaal serena

-a mi no me conoce, ni a ti ni a las otras 2 ninfas, a ellas-apuntoFate a Signum y Levy- y a Nanoha la conocen por ser las más peligrosas de los guerreros,.. incluso diria que guardan pinturas de ellas por precausión- dijo Fate en un suspiro

-bueno, no hemos empezado y esto ya se esta complicando- suspiro Carim-...¡tengo una idea!-

-¿cual?-pregunto una Nanoha curiosa

-¿bromean?, ¡ustedes son brujas!,..¿no pueden hacer una poción para convertirce en algun animal o algo así?, según yo, conocen a 3 guerreros, no a 3 mascotas de 3 inofensivas ninfas y una bruja blanca- dijo Carim con una sonrisita picara

-...¡claro! Fate, tu sabes hacer una poción de esas con frutas y algo de magia,... una vez me hiciste una broma con eso- apuntó acusadoramente Levy a la cobriza- ¡me hizo perro por una semana!- grito al ver tantas caras de confución

-oh, esa, jejeje,.. esto... no se como usar la magia de Nanoha,.. pero no perdemos nada con intentar asi que lo haré,.. soló necesitare un par de frutas, mientras tú, Signum y Nanoha consigan 3 pelos de perro- dijo Fate sacando unas bolsas de frutas que llevaban en el aguadero

Así las 3 chicas salieron en busca de 3 razas diferentes de perros, por lo cual decidieron separarce, a los pocos minutos Nanoha se topó con un amable Siberian Husky, aparentemente perdido, lo acaricio llevandose disimuladamente 3 pelos de esté, luego lo acompaño hasta lo que parecia ser una pequeña granja donde su dueña lo recibió alegremente y agredecio a Nanoha, quien enseguida se marcho al encuentro de las demas chicas

Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al ver a 3 ninfas que no paraban de reir al igual que Fate, quienes aparentemente se burlaban de 2 guerreras tiradas con las ropas rasgadas y varios rasguños

-ummm,.. ¿que sucedió- pregunto Nanoha viendo el alboroto

-¡oh!, Nanoha, ¿tu no tuviste complicaciones en encontrar los pelos?- pregunto una risueña Fate

-emmm,.. no. ¿porque?-

-porque Levy fue atacada por un feroz Beagle y Signum por un demonio cara de collie jajajaja- dijo Fate burlandose... de nuevo

Nanoha se tuvo que tragar su risa

-toma- dijo entregandole los 3 pelos a Fate

-oh, estupendo, ¿que raza encontraste- pregunto Fare mientras mezclaba todo para la poción de Nanoha

-me parecio que era... un Siberian...-dijo Nanoha dudosa

-¡¿que!?/¡tiene que ser un chiste!- dijeron Signum y Levy al mismo tiempo Nanoha en respuesta soló alzó los hombros

-Bien chicas, esta listo, este es de levy- dijo fate entregandole a Levy un pequeño plato con un liquido morado-esté es de Signum- dijo entregandole a Signum un plato con liquido rojo- y este de Nanoha- dijo entregandole a Nanoha un plato con liquido azul

Las 3 chicas bebiron el liquido al mismo tiempo siendo envueltas por luz blanca, la cual en cuanto desapareció se dejó ver : un pequeño Beagle, un gran Collie y un gran Siberian Husky

-¡yo pido a Signum!- grito Shamal sorprendiendo a todas y sonrojandose enseguida

-¡yo a Levy!- grito Stern, más para salvar a su amiga que para decición propia (Lol)

-ummm,... a mi francamente me da igual- dijo Carim un poco aburrida

-entonces supongo que yo me quedare con Nanoha- se "lamentaba" Fate

-no te preocupes, puedo ser un perro callejero que las siguío todo el...camino- dijo Nanoha sorprendiendose de que pudiera hablar, ya que, es un perro

-oh, por cierto, traten de hablar lo menos posible, ya que normalmente los perros comúnes no hablan,... y ustedes son perros comunes-deletro Fate

-¡BIEN, BIEN, SI ESO ES TODO ME GUSTARIA IR EN BUSCA DEL INGREDIENTE!- grito Carim harta del aburrimiento (Carim es bien Forever alone LOL)

-¡claro!, el primer ingrediente es una espicada,...- dijo Fate confundiento a todas

-¿una que?- pregunto Stern

-es una flor que no marchita, es blanca con varias manchas púrpuras- contestó Fate a la pregunta- según lo que me escribío aquí Verossa crecen en los manzanos de la colina Heart en Rosse,... ummm a unos 4 kilometros para allá- señalo Fate y justo a donde señalaba, era la entrada del pueblo de Rosse

-pues ya vamonós que no quiero que se me pasen las pulgas de Signum- dijo Levy burlandose

-¡hey, yo no tengo pulgas!- dijo Signum molesta

Y así las 4 chicas mas los 3 perros, se fueron directo a la colina donde al llegar enseguida localizarón la flor que buscaban,.. el problema, era que estaba justo en la copa del manzano

-agh,... no tengo mi cuerpo para escalar, Signum y Levy son unos perros como para escalar -dijo burlandose (XD)- ummm,... ¿alguna de ustedes sabe?- preguntó Fate dirijiendose al grupo de ninfas

-yo puedo- dijo una Carim muy segura

-¿segura que podras sin caerte?- dudo Fate

-no, pero no morire y se que alcanzare la flor- dijo sonriente

-...bien- suspiro Fate

Carim subio al manzano con gran facilidad, casi se cae una, o dos, (o tres XD) veces, pero siguío hasta la copa, alcanzando así la flor, al momento de arrancarla se desiquilibró y calló, pero Fate pudo atraparla,... pero como lo mencionó antes,.. su fuerza fisica ya no estaba con ella, asi que los segundos que cargo a Carim se puso completamente roja de la cara, y cayó al suelo junto con la rubia

-mierda, a ti si te carga la suerte rubia- dijo Signum con burla

-...Nanoha...- dijo Fate desde el suelo

-¿que sucede Fate-chan?- dijo Nanoha preocupada, ponerce tan rojo no puede ser sano

-te saldrá una hernia- dijo Fate sentandose en el pasto

-...¡idiota!- grito una Nanoha obviamente molesta, dandole tremendo mordisco a la cobriza

-auch!,... bueno, ya tenemos el primer ingrediente,... ahora vamos por el segundo! - dijo una alegre Fate despues de soltarce de Nanoha

-onee-chan,.. ¿cuanto durará esto?- pregunto Levy a Fate

-ummm,.. 2 dias,.. solo eso, asi que no te preocupes- y con esp dicho le guiño un ojo al pequeño Beagle

-¿ahora a donde iremos Fate-san? Pregunto Stern

-ummm,... según esto,.. a Abaader- contestó Fate

-...¡claro, estoy bien, no se preocupen!- dijo una molesta Carim quien seguia sentada en el piso

Todos le prestaron atención por un segundo,... despues se voltearon

-... mal agradecidos- refunfuño la pobre Carim

-bien, asumo que será bueno que sigan así otro par de dias,.. esta anochesiendo asi que iremos a una posada de aqui a pasar la noche- dijo Fate caminando de vuelta al pueblo de Rosse

Todos asintieron en respuesta y siguieron a su capitana

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, aqui acaba este capitulo espero les haya gustado ya que,... está un poco largo XD y les quiero hacer una pregunta:_

_¿quieren que mate a Alicia, le invente una pareja, o quieren emparejarla con alguien? _

_contesten en sus reviews buenas noches, dias o tardes para todos!_

**_Oh, voy a contestarles los reviews jejeje_**

**_Kihara CJ: Nanoha siempre ah sido mandona Lol jajaja tu me has dejado con la pica muchas veces pero si te hace sentir mejor tomaló como karma y le doy las gracias a Sigliende (mi personaje favorito *3*) por el zape que te metio en el otro fic Lol gracias por ser una tan leal lectora, ojala tambien fueras un leal escritora XDDDD ok no, saludos!_**

**_Yuri no tenshi 69: Signum es debil cuando se trata de nekos XD es diferente cuando habla con tachis, asi es la vida Lol, no es que haya querido dejarlos así,... esque a esa hora ya estaba muy cansada XD (MALDITOS DEBERES) gracias por tu review espero que este cap te haya gustado saludos!_**

**_Karlhaestrada: jejeje pues ya vez que les dijo Verossa, me siento mal al haber dejado a Rein y Agito fuera de esto, pero era necesesario (no puedo manejar tantas parejas D:) no soy mala, mi imaginacion tiene limites Lol (a menos que coma dulce,... el azucar me hace mas loca de lo que estoy Lol) yo quiero mucho a mi abu, aunque es mas de esas abuelitas de: "en mis tiempos todos les haciamos caso a nuestros padres",.. no, ella definitivamente no es de las abuelitas tecnologicas Lol saludos!_**

**_Alondra Scarlett: jajaja ¿tanto has esperado? Que feo, yo ya llevo meses esperando varios fics que hace años dejaron de actualizar eso es mas triste :'( y pues, qui esta el cuarto espero te haya gustado saludos!_**

**_LES QUIERO HACER ALGUNAS RECOMENDACIONES: _**

**_HASTA AHORA UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS V.I.P ES: EL LOBO Y EL CORDERO,.. LEANLO Y SI ME DICEN QUE NO LES GUSTO ME HABIENTO DE UN PUENTE Y SI SOBREVIVO NADO EN ALGÚN LAGO DE VENECIA_**

**_por cierto,.. aqui veo mis autores favoritos pero ninguno actualiza 737_**


	5. Chapter 5: el 2do ingrediente 1

_Hola! (Si no sale con 2 signos de admiración definitivamente esta tablet tiene algo en mi contra 737) aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de mi historia, ojalá sea de su agrado_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

Despues de consegir la flor _"espicada"_ el grupo de ninfas, perros y bruja se dirijió a una pequeña posada (nada varata, ok no) pasar la noche,... lastima que los perros no estaban permitidos...

-pe-pero,.. ¡¿porque nos tratan como a animales!?- susurro una levy molesta a su hermana quen la hechaba fuera de la posada junto con un Siberian con un puchero y un Collie completamente indignado

-¡porque son animales!- susurro Fate

-¡HUMP!- se volteó haciendo un puchero

-¡y comportence, no quiero travesuras caninas ni nada, ¿entendido?- dijo Fate con voz demandante, los perros asintieron desganados y Fate puso una mirada dura-¡¿ENTENDIERON!?-alzó la voz sorprendiendo a los caninos, quienes en respuesta se sentaron rectos en linea frente a la pelirroja y asintieron freneticamente -así me gusta, buenas noches- dijo entrando en la posada

-¡tch!...mandona- refunfuño Levy (el Beagle XD)

-mou~,.. este lugar da miedo- dijo Nanoha con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas

-...¿Creen que aquí haya chupacabras?,..- pregunto Signum(la collie) frunciendo el ceño

-...chu-chupacabras...?- dijo una Nanoha (la Siberian) temblando y los ojos perdidos en algun lugar

-hummm,... soy la más pequeña así que preocupense ustedes, no creo que teniendo una collie y un Siberian cerca se meta con un Beagle-dijo Levy restandole importancia

-te equivocas, comunmente los chupacabras elijen a la presa más pequeña y facil de capturar- replico Signum en burla

La pobre Levy solo trago pesadamente

-N-No tengo miedo- dijo y se hecho en la tipica postura de un perro pechotierra para dormir

Una hora habia pasado ya,... una larga hora para Nanoha que aun temblaba de miedo, ya que, se sentia sola,.. en la oscuridad de un bosque frente a una posada que de noche parecía matadero, ya que, hace un rato Levy y Signum se habian quedado profundamente dormidas, se sentía tan sola e indefensa... escucho un ruido y volteo enseguida, solo habia sido un pato, ya que no muy lejos de ahí habia una granja pensó que se habria escapado

Miro 2 segundos,.. ¡solo 2 segundos a una Levy que refunfuñaba en sueños y cuando regreso la vista el maldito pato ya no estaba! Entonces, se asusto más,... escucho otro ruido no muy lejos, así que decidío despertar a Levy

-u-umm... Levy-san...Levy-san,..-susurraba Nanoha, el ruido de una lata callendose la aterró aun mas- ¡Levy-san!- susurro un grito en la oreja de el Beagle

Haciendo que este se asustara y pegara un pequeño brinco aterrizando en sus cuatro patas y viendo para todos lados, cuando notó que no habia nada miro a Nanoha con el ceño fruncido

-¡¿que pasa!?- ella no contuvo la voz haciendo que la collie despertara

-...¿que ahhhh pasa chicas?- pregunto la collie lanzando un bostezo

-e-esque, y-yo escuche un ruido- dijo Nanoha temblando

-¿un ruido?- la Beagle ladeó la cabeza, pues ella no habia oido nada

-Y-Y-Y ha-habia un pato,.. que desaparecio cuando me voltee y-y me asuste y,.-

-¿un pato?- pregunto Signum confundida

-si, y- pero antes de que continuara se escucharon algunos ruidos

-vamos- dijo Levy

-claro- respondió Signum

-ni loca- respondió Nanoha

-genial, entonces puedes quedarte ahí a que tu amigo el pato te haga otra visita- dijo Levy sarcasticamente

-¿sabes? Creo que me haria bien una caminata- dijo Nanoha caminando con sus peludas compañeras

Los ruidos habian seguido hace ya un rato, cada vez que los seguian se escuchaba otro un poco más lejos, con el tiempo se adentraron en el bosque, terminando en una granja que estaba semi destruida y completamente descuidada, cualquiera diria que estaba abandonada, y no se equivocaban,.. nuevamente un sonido se escuchó dentro de la destruida cabaña y por el oyo de la puerta salió el pato que habia visto Nanoha

-e-ese es el pato- dijo Nanoha con voz temblorosa

-que miedosa eres Takamachi, es soló un pato- dijo Signum

-si, no hay nada que- Levy detuvo su frase al ver que el pato crecia y se le caían las plumas dejando ver una mocosa piel negra y garras en manos y pies con unos brillosos ojos negros sedientos de sangre al igual que unos grnades colmillos

-...¿eso es...?- dijo Levy sin creerlo

-¡un chupacabras!- grito la Collie mientras se hechaba a correr, la Siberian con el hocico tomó al Beagle para correr tras la Collie, enseguida y sin perder tiempo comenzó a perseguirlos el chupacabras

Se hecharon una larga carrera con el corazón queriendo salirceles del pecho

-¡¿porque me cargas !? ¡eso solo te alenta!- grito el Beagle al Siberian que la sostenia firme y como pudo contestó

\- tush patash shon cortash,... shi no te tomaba ya estariash en el hoshico del shupacabrash- contesto acelerando el paso la Siberian

-*esta chica definitivamente tiene un problema*- pensó Levy

La carrera seguía y los perros corrian como locos,.. no se dieron cuenta de que el sol habia comenzado a salir y el chupacabras se habia ido, en la punta de una colina bastante inclinada la Collie tropezó, y la Siberian se tropezó con la Collie soltando en el proceso al Beagle

Los pobres perros no supieron cuanto tiempo rodaron colina abajo golpeandose con piedras, ramas y unos contra otros hasta que dejaron de rodar y con dificultades se pusieron de pie para ver en donde habian acabado,... su sorpresa fue grande al ver que habian acabado en la posada donde sus amigas dormian, y al ver que amanecía y que estaban fuera de peligro, decidieron dejance caer y dormir un rato

5 minutos despues

La puerta de la pozada se habre de un azotón y sale una fresca cobriza de la posada

-¡chicas, arriba, ya es hora de levantarce!- grita asustando a las caninas

Detras de la cobriza empiesan a salir las 3 somnolientas ninfas

-buenos, ahhhh.. días- dice Shamal frotandose un ojo

Las otras 2 soló asentian a lo que dijo Shamal mientras se estiraban

Los canes no podian creer en su mala suerte

-¡Bien!, ahora que ya todos estamos levantados iremos por los caballos para continuar el viaje- dijo Fate caminando hacia el bosque

Los tres perros se quedaron en blanco en ese momento,... se habian olvidado de los caballos

Despues de una larga caminata...

-¡¿que mierda?!- grito Fate al ver que los caballos habian desaparecido junto con las cosas que se habian quedado con ellos

-calmate,.. alemnos tenemos el mapa y las cosas que no tienen reemplazo- tranquilizó Shamal

-pe-pero,... ¿¡que se pudo haber llevado 7 caballos!?- se frustro la cobriza

-el chupacabras- susurro la Siberian

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿que?-se aventuro a preguntar Fate

-¡fue un maldito chupacabras!- gritaron Levy y Signum

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se carcajeó Fate

Con la carcageada nadie a exepción de las caninas se quedó atras

Y almenos 1 hora despues...

-bien, bien, supongo que la comida la podremos reponer, pero ahora ¿como nos transportaremos? Mou~~... supongo que iremos primero a Al-Hazard para ver si nos topamos con algun animal de carga... esperemos sea así- dijo Fate desganada, pues queria terminar con esa "aventura" rápido

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero, para llegar al bosque de Al-Hazard primero tenian que cruzar las montañas, ya que rodearlas, tomaria mas tiempo que subirlas y bajarlas

Ya llebavan un buen tramo, empezaba a oscurecer, pero no estaban el la parte más segura de la montaña, estaban en un risco, caminando por un pasillo apenas lo suficiente mente amplio para que los perros pasaran (el Beagle no tenia problemas Lol) iban en fila; la primera era Fate, le seguia la Siberian a la Siberian le seguia Shamal, a Shamal la Collie, a la Collie Stern, a Stern el Beagle, al Beagle Carim... pobre Carim

-tranquilas chicas, estamos a 10 pasos-dijo Fate y todos al escuchar eso soltaron un suspiro de alivio y a unos metros se podia ver un terreno amplio y plano de tierra, en esos momentos, un paraíso

todas ya habian cruzado, solo faltaban Levy y Carim, pero a un paso de llegar, Carim resbaló, Levy trato de sujetarla, pero, ella era un Beagle, un pequeño Beagle que no pudo hacer nada

-¡HYAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Carim mientras caía

-¡CARIM/CARIM/CARIIIM!- gritaron Shamal, Nanoha y Stern.(los separe porque son 3 gritos diferentes,.. unos desesperados y otros apagados)

Stern estuvo a punto de lanzarce con su amiga pero Fate la detuvo mientras el Siberian con gran esfuerzo mantenia a Shamal en su sitio

-C-Carim...- dijo Stern mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer de rodillas en su sitio, al Siberian lo ayudaba la Collie a mantener a Shamal quien tambien lloraba por su amiga... a quien trataba y queria como a una hija...

Fate, el Beagle y la Collie trataban de consolar a las de la gran perdida, hasta que un gran aleteó hizo que se pusieran en guardia, a esperar cualquier cosa

O eso pensaron, lo que vieron definitivamente no lo esperaban

Un dragón joven, de estura era almenos el Siberian multiplica veces (de largo ni ablemos 737) de escamas negras que llevaba en su hocico a una desmayada Carim colgando del cuello de su ropa

En cuanto estuvo con las patas sobre la tierra colocó a Carim suavemente en el suelo, retrocedió 3 pasos y una luz blanca lo envolvío al principio se pudo ver una sombra un poco baja de estatura (lamento desilucionarlos,... pero no es Hayate XP) y poco a poco se pudo apreciar su cabello negro (LO LAMENTO SIEGLINDE! PERO TAMPOCO ERES TU :T) era largo y y con unos ojos verde suave, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada tenia rudesa y madurez, mientras representaba aquel brillo de diversión que cualquien niñita posee.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Damien Chazelle, y umm, me temo que acabo de salvar a su amiga- dijo la pequeña mirando con un poco de preocupación a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo

No tardaron en correr a auxiliar a la rubia Shamal, Stern y la Siberian mientras Fate se hacercaba a la pelinegra para iniciar las preguntas pero antes

-¿Así que aun existen?-

-umm... se podria decir que si, aunque no somos los que eramos antes, seguimos siendo bastantes- contesto la de mirar verde mientras observaba a la rubia quien empezaba a despertar

-¿porque la salvaste? O mejor dicho... ¿quien eres, exactamente?

La pelinegra suspiro -soy la princesa y capitana guerrera de nustro reino, Damien Chazelle- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos azules que la cuestionaban

-¿y porque..?-

-es linda, y me cae bien- respondio simple mirando como la rubia se ponia de pie y preguntaba por lo sucedido

-no me digas que la quieres como esposa- suspiro Fate

-¡¿q-que!?, ¡no!- dijo Damien con un gran sonrojo- en realidad...- bajo la mirada ahora con un sonrojo apenas visible y Fate le puso toda su atención-...ella se parece mucho a mi hermana mayor.. y ella...- de pronto una mano se poso sobre su cabeza, sorprendiendola, era la mano de Carim quien le sonreia tiernamente

-..Gracias..- dijo Carim a Damien

Y entonces llego un recuerdo doloroso a la mente de Damien:

_**Flashback**_

**_Se aprecia un reino y a una pequeña princesa de almenos 12 años con una joven rubia de ojos verdes pero mirar tierno al igual que la sonrisa... la pequeña lloraba..._**

**_-o-onee-chan, yo no quiero que te vallas- sollozaba la pequeña_**

**_-Dami-chan, no llores, yo y Vice hemos decidido fugarnos para ser felices en el bosque Abaader, por favor, no llores- decia la joven rubia de almenos 20 años a su pequeña hermana_**

**_-pe-pero Vice es un..- la joven rubia puso su dedo en los labios de la pequeña impidiendole que siguiera_**

**_-lose, y como no es por naturaleza mis padres desaprobaran nuestra relación, y nos separaran para siempre- dijo escapandocele en el proceso algunas lagrimas- pero recuerda Dami-chan, que siempre estaré aqui- pone un dedo en el pecho de la niña, donde se encuentra el corazón- ¿nee Dami-chan?- dijo mientras acarisiaba la pequeña cabeza de la niña con su mano y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa- te quiero Dami-chan- dijo abrazando a su pequeña hermana, quien lloraba más fuerte_**

**_Fin del flashback_**

Al recordar aquello, a Damien se le escaparon algunas ladrimas, haciendo que Carim caiga en su lindura y le diera un fuerte abrazo, a lo que Damien lloró mas fuerte

2 horas despúes, Damien ya les habia contado el porque aquella trizteza, cuando acabo de contarles, todas se conmovieron y la abrazaron,... casi se axfixia pero asi es el amor no..?

Con un poco de confianza Carim se atrevio a contarle todo lo que ocurria con ellas, el porque de todo, desde el cambio de cuerpos, el convertir a 3 personas en perros, lo de el chupacabras hasta el momento en el que se encontraban y algo que no se esperaban ocurrió, Damien se ofreció a ir con ellas,.. Fate al principio se negó, diciendo que eran demasiados y que ella era una princesa y debia estar en su reino, y con ella concordaban Levy y Signum, pero 5 caritas de perros abandonados terminaron convenciendolas

La noche ya estaba precente, y como se encontraban en una alta montaña, el frió tambien, todas notaron que Damien iba mucho para allá y para acá, hasta que se convirtió en un dragón igual pero un poco más grande que el de antes y bajó la montaña dejando a 7 confundidas personas hasta que la vieron subir nuevamente y dejando en el centro de donde se encontraban algunos troncos y varas, despues exaló un poco de fuego incendiandolos y creando más calor en el ambiente

Fate sonrió, al parecer si le podia ser bastante útli la nueva integrante

-¿como lo haces?- se aventuró a preguntar Fate a Damien, quien se acababa de convertir nuevamente en humano y Carim les puso extrema atención

-¿hacer que?- ladeo la cabeza haciendo crecer una calida y tierna sensación en el pecho de Carim

-noté que el dragon que eras hace unos momentos era más grande que el anterior- dijo Fate arqueando una ceja

-oh, eso, bueno, ummm como lo explico, se que hay muchas cosas que no conoces de nuestra especie porque sesupone que desaparecimos hace sientos de años, pero nosotros una vez siendo dragón podemos cambiar a varios tamaños,.. chicos, grandes y blaaa~- contestó restandole importancia

-wow..- dijo Fate-...y...¿que edad tienes?-

-ummm,.. en un mes cumplire 17- contestó sorprendiendo a todas

-¡de verdad eres joven!- exclamo Fate

-... ¿me veia vieja?-

-no, pero ... olvidalo, no lo entenderias, aun eres un capullo- sonrio burlonamente

-¿ya quieres que nos llevemos así guerita?- se mofó

Y antes de que siguiera la discución Nanoha habló

-¿Fate cual es el otro ingrediente?-

-oh, cierto,.. umm- Fate habrió el mapa y leyó la lista que se encontraba en una esquina de este- lo...lore...loretonisis...?- dijo dudosa

-woooo que casualidad- exclamó Damien

-¿eh?, ¿porque?, ¿sabes que es eso?- preguntó Fate

Damien asintió - para ser mas exacta, asi se le llamaba a nuestra sangre,.. a la de mi especie- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡genial!, ¡ya tenemos el segundo ingrediente!- exclamó Fate cerrando el mapa- y como ahora eres nuestra integrante no es necesario que nos la des ahora- dijo en cuanto vio como Damien sacaba un cuchillo de su bota

-oh, deacuerdo-

Y ahí pasaron la noche comodamente alrededor del fuego calido, Carim decidió dormir a lado de su salvadora, la cual al sentirla cerca se abrazó a Carim, tal y como hacia con su hermana cuando tenía 8

* * *

_Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y, ni se imaginan, hoy casi se quedan sin escritora Lol (recordare fijarme entes de cruzar XP)_

_A contestar Reviews_

**_Karlhaestrada: jejeje ese Verossa siempre ayudara a sus amigas *-* Alicia,... ummm.. pemsare mucho considerare el darle una pereja,o almenos inventarle una, pobresilla LOL umm sobre mi abu, así me gusta jeje, no me importa que no tenga internet, ni cable,... ni videojuegos *se limpia una lagrima del ojo* es my abu y así la quiero :3 , y nose si voy a emperejar a Hayate con Carim, Aun estoy pensando así que si sale o no Hayate sera sorpresa Lol y tampoco se porque haces tantas preguntas XD... enrealidad no se como son tus sobrinas Lol, pero me vuelbo loca con el azucar ¡y nadie evitara que lo coma, cambio y fuera! Ok no Lol Yo cuando vi aue el fic tenia 40 capitilos lo pense bastantes días para animarme a leerlo,pero cuando lo hize no pude parar XD me atrapó por completo y por lo de mis autores, no te preocupes, soló bromeaba, sé que hay cosas que te impiden escribir, incluso a mi que tengo 16 y no pude escribirles esto mas temprano XD (aveces me da miedo llegar a la adultes Lol) gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y te mando saludos! :)_**

**_Kihara CJ: jejeje que bueno que te hayas carcajeado con lo de la pobre Carim, pero ya le hize una amiga, lo de la comandante mapache será sorpresa X3 y lo de el feroz Beagle soló se me ocurrió de repente XD buena no? Mou~ ya quieres que acabe o porque dices que no sera largo? 737 ok no, umm enrealidad creo que estará un poquito largo, mi mentd no deja de crear porque yo no dejo de comer dulces Lol ¡dios Sieglinde! Te recomiendo más usar: "la zapatilla kamikase" (de hola soy german) o "la chancla" (si no la conoces busca en youtube "el video de la chancla Lol) y umm tranquila, no queria que abogara o me diera explicación (con un "no pudo basta") jejeje y que mas quisiera yo ponerte en mi fic, pero si te metiera, probablemente serias la pareja de Alicia y Victoria y Micaiah me matarian,.. y soy joven para eso XD pero, umm cuamdo kihara tenga tiempo me gustaria platicar sobre un fic que tengo planeado, seguro le gustara ... ¡o dios mio me guiño un ojo! Ok no XD saludos!_**

**_Guest: ok,.. empiesas a asustarme,... pero igual espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y mandale mis saludos a caza y saludos para ti tambien! nwn_**

**_Alisswan1399: Lo pensare XD gracias por opinar jejeje y gracias por tu apoyo, y dejame aclararte que si algun dia dejo de publicar y no tienen npticias de mí, es porque murí,.. o me estoy mudando XD lo que pase primero, aqui esta el capitulo, espero te haya gustado y saludos! :)_**

**_Ririshiyo: wooo cada vez me apoyan más de mis queridos autores :"D gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí esta el que esperabas con ansias, tu fic tambien me está gustando mucho, sigue así :) saludos!_**


	6. Chapter 6 así me enamoré part 1

_Hola! Vengo a traerles el capitulo 6 de este fic, espero que les guste :3_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes Todo Es De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

El amanecer llegó, ante ello se levantó Fate, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa

UNA GRANDE, SORPRESA.

La poción que habia convertido a las chicas en caninos habia pasado,... hasta ahí todo hiba bien

Pero no contó conque SU cuerpo, el de su hermana y el de Signum estubieran desnudos, completamente, así que con cuidado de no despertar a nadie mas y con sumo nerviosismo se hacerco a las chicas para despertarlas (no me vallan a preguntar donde quedo la ropa, yo tampoco se XD pero,.. dogamos que se desintegro)

-ch-chicas-..susurraba Fate

\- deverias hablarles un poco más alto o almenos cerca de los oídos- susurro una voz detras de Fate

Fate se asustó, pego un brinco y volteo enseguida para ver de quien se trataba, era Damien, suspiro de alivio, pues nisiquiera la habia oido hacercarce

-casi me matas- dijo Fate con el ceño fruncido

-ella tiene los pechos MUY grandes- dijo Damien apuntando a Signum

-...-

-¿que? Soy una adolecente estoy en la etapa en la que me ipnotizan cuerpos como ese,... algún dia tuviste mi edad ¿acaso tu no hiciste algo parecido?- dijo Dami mirando fijamente a Fate

En ese instante la mente de Fate trajó recuerdos de cuando ella y Signum tenian 16 y se dedicaban a espiar a grupos de ninfas cuando se bañaban, eso la hizo sonrojarce y voltear inmediatamente la cabeza

-jeje, creo que di en el clavo- dijo Dami en tono burlón

-callate y ayudame a despertarlas- dijo Fate con un sonrojo apenas visible, Dami sonrió y se hacerco a una peliazul y a una pelirosa

Fate se acercó a Nanoha y la empezo a mover suavemente para que se despertara, Nanoha habrio lentamente los ojos y se sentó de golpe, le sorprendio al verse asi misma

-au..- dijo Fate, pues Nanoha le habia dado tremendo cabezazo que la mando al piso

Nanoha enseguida recordo el cambio, y se tranquilizó un poco para despues voltear a ver a la cobriza en el piso..

-¿Fate-chan?- dijo Nanoha observando a la rubia levantarce- ¿me necesitabas para algo?-

Fate la miro fijamente, casi como preguntandole "¿enserio no te has dado cuenta?" Y bajó su mirada un poco y la regresó a sus ojos,... entonces puso atención bajando la mirada (topandose con tremendos senos!) Y cayó en cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda

Del susto casi pega un grito, pero Fate le cubrió la boca evitando que este saliera de su garganta

-soló ve detras de aquellas rocas, enseguida te llevaré ropa- dijo Fate quitandole las manos de la boca

Nanoha soló asintió y fue a donde Fate le habia señalado, pero cuando ya estaba detras una muy buena pregunta paso por su mente:

-"Si yo desperte desnuda,...¿eso no significa que Levy y Signum...?- escuchó unos pasos, al principio supuso que era Fate pero para su sorpresa, eran Signum y Levy... ¡sin ropa!

Eso le causó un fuerte sonrojo, mientras que las otras dos, estaban como si nada esperando su ropa

De pronto Fate apareció con varias ropas pertenecientes a las chicas, se las separó y entregó a cada quien las suyas, Levy y Signum se vistieron tranquilamente, pero Nanoha se vistió como rayo y se fue a sentar a un tronco que estaba cerca de donde estaban los demás

-umm, ¿te molesta?- dijo Dami apareciendo derepente,... otra vez (le digo Dami y no Damien porque es mas corto y facil)

-N-No, claro que no Chazelle-chan- dijo amablemente Nanoha

-un, gracias Takamachi-san- sonrió Dami derritiendo el corazón de Nanoha, era una sonrisa tierna y con esos ojos, tambien una muy infantil, entonces Nanoha decidió matar su curiosidad y preguntar todas esas preguntas que se evito la noche anterior

-Chazelle-chan, umm, ¿sabes?, ayer nos hablaste de tu recuerdo, pero no nos dijiste el porque tu hermana se iba, tampoco el porque eres una capitana guerrera, basicamente sigues siendo una niña, tampoco nos has dicho nada sobre tu familia- dijo Nanoha jugando con sus dedos índise, estaba nerviosa.

-uff, valla, no creí que fueras tan curiosa- dijo Dami con una sonrisa pícara

Nanoha soló se sonrojó, y desde no muy lejos Fate veía eso, con el ceño bastabte fruncido y lanzando bufidos al aire

-ummm... hay bastantes cosas personales en eso, así que te contare lo que te pueda contar- Nanoha asintió ante lo dicho- Mi familia. Son mi padre: Alex Chazelle y mi madre: Ana de Chazelle, mi hermana Mayor 1:Jessy Chezelle, mi hermana mayor 2: Amy Chazelle y yo: Damien Chazelle, um, mi mi hermana mayor 2 es la heredera, y no discuto eso, le va bastante bien el rol de gobernante, así que yo para matar el tiempo practicaba luchas y espada todo el tiempo, hasta que el general Victor vío que era bastante buena, me puso a enfrentarme a sus hombres, a los mejores guerreros que tenia, y ninguno me pudo vencer, entonces el y mi padre decidieron que seria un buena capitana... mi madre no pensó igual, pero con el tiempo y las peleas eh demostrado que puedo cuidarme, y auque no esta del todo despreocupada, almenos me deja ir sin sofocarme en un abrazo mientras llora- contestó Dami sonrojandose

-*risilla* es normal, pies, aún eres soló una niña- dijo Nanoha tratando de cubrir con su mano otra risilla

-¡N-No soy una niña!...soy una adulta en progreso...- susurro Dami haciendo un mohín lo que causó que Nanoha riera habiertamente, y como consecuencia Dami se cruzó de brazos e hizo el puchero más grande

1 hora despues...

Ya todas estaban levantadas, y se estaba creando una "estrategia" para atrapar el siguiente ingrediente, ya que, el siguiente ingrediente, eran mariposas "Haine" las cuales son únicas, ya que, si las atrapas vivas, por su trompa dejan escurrir un liquido rosa que se usan en medicinas de curación inmediata (claro que la medicina no es facil de conseguir Lol) pero, estas mariposas eran bastante grandes y gracias al color de sus alas, se ocultaban entre los árboles con facilidad

-bueno, entonces nos separaremos en grupos de dos-

-cada quien llevara una jaula en donde atraparan a los Haine-(se que habia dicho que les robaron todo, pero recuerden que Dami es un princesa y ese lugar no es muy lejano de su reino)

-recuerden que la parte es muy boscosa y peligrosa, hay serpientes y animales que te podrian sacar un ojo,... o matarte,.. por eso les daré un par de dagas a quienes no los tengan-

\- si, y Dami se ah tomado la molestia de hacernos un pequeño mapa de la parte boscosa, a cada equipo se le ah asignado una parte en particular para buscar-

-así terminaremos mas facilmente, pero recuerden tener mucho cuidado-

Digeron Fate y Dami, demostrando que ser capitanas es más que soló fuerza y habilidad en la lucha

Todas las chicas asintieron en acuerdo

-Entonces, los equipos serán: Signum y Shamal, Levy y Stern, Chazelle-san y Carim, y por último Nanoha y yo. Ahora, vamos- señalo Fate al bosque

Con eso dicho, todas se adentraron en diferentes direcciones al bosque con su respectiva pareja. (Así que, eh decidido que lo bueno sera para el final )

**Signum/Shamal**

Signum y Shamal se adentraron en su parte del bosque, la jaula era algo grande pero Signum la llevaba sin dificultades.

-se que no hemos hablado mucho, pero me gustaria saber tu apellidos- dijo Shamal rompiendo ese hielo llamado silencio que se empezaba a formar

-...hum, pero entonces tu me diras el tuyo-dijo Signum con uma sonrisa picara, sabia que esa chica seria un gran partido

-está bien- dijo una inocente y sonriente Shamal

-mi nombre es Signum Velka- dijo Signum con sierto orgullo que la rubia no entendia- ¿y el tuyo?-

\- mi nombre es Shamal Wolkenrriter- dijo Shamal sonriendo

-tienes una lindo nombre- dijo la pelirosa con uma sonrisa matadora

-u-um, gracias- contestó una sonrojada Shamal

-no es nada-

Shamal iba a decir algo más pero unos aleteos las distrageron

Habian encontrado dos mariposas

-cuidado- dijo Signum poniendo a Shamal tras su espalda

-um, ¿Velka-san?, ¿cree que son peligrosas?, porque, por más grandes que sean son mariposas...- dijo Shamal riendo nerviosamente

Eso era obvio, por lo que Signum se apartó completamente roja y avergonzada- l-lo siento-

-*risilla* no te preocupes... es lindo que intentaras "protegerme"- dijo Shamal un poco sonrojada

-¡au!-

-¿e-estas bien?-

-s-si,.. creo que me pico un insecto,.. bueno, hay que capturar una de esas dos Haine- Contestó Signum tratando de hacercarce a una de las mariposa

-bueno...-

**Levy/Stern**

-jajajajaja, sigo creyendo que eras un lindo Beagle-

Se hiba burlando Stern mientras se adentraba en un lugar boscoso con una mas que apenada Levy

-n-no era lindo,... yo era feroz- contestó Levy con un puchero y cruzada de brazos, para su desgracia eso soló le causó más gracia a Stern

-jajajaj... *suspiro*, no importa que seas, sigo creyendo que eres linda- Levy se sorprendio y sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir la castaña, la cual, al darce cuenta de lo que habia dicho en voz alta se sonrojó por completo

-...-

-l-lo siento Levy-san- dijo apenada la castaña

-... a mi tambien me pareces linda estes como estes- dijo Levy hacercandose a la castaña

-...-

-...sabe Stern-san? Me gustaria- pero un aleteo las distrajo

-una Haine- dijo Levy observando una mariposa

-si, aquí tengo la jau. ¡au!- grito Levy llevando su palma a su cuello

-¿¡estas bien!?-

-...si, creo que soló fue un mosquito-

-ok...-

* * *

_u-um... lamento la demora, y que este capitulo sea aburrido y corto, pero um, soy una adolecente y se podria decir que me aplastaron los pulmones XD , yo no digo corazón porque, si me aplastaran el corazón moriria inmediatamente, pero si te aplastan los pulmones (tambien pero mas lento XD) no puedes respirar y sientes mucho dolor en el pecho XP, parece qie era el día de "haz sentir mal a sandy" Lol pero ya pasará X3 _

**_ .9: aquí esta la conti, lamento mucho la demora X3 saludos_**

**_Alisswan 1399: jejeje aquí hay más Lol siento haberte hecho esperar, y sobre eso, soló recurdo que iba sumergina en mis pensamientos, tanto que ni me di cuenta de cuando estaba a la mitad de la calle hasta que una llantas chirreando me sacaron de un jalón (bastante violento por cierto XD)saludos_**

**_Ririshiyo: jajaja ok gracias (no creo que exista tal palabra pero gracias Lol) ¡siiii muerte a Quattro! X3 saludos, esperare tu actualización_**

**_Karlhaestrada: jajaja gracias, claro, pero ya tengo una idea, y saldrá en el proximó capitulo XD mou~ yo no creo en esas cosas Xp, bueno, si pero aun no me ah salido ni una sola caries en tosa mi corta vida así que creo que estoy sana dentalmente Lol, no soy una niña *puchero* soy una adulta en progreso *se cruza de brazos*, creo que estoy creciendo a una paso muuuuuuuuuy leeeeento X3, saludos y gracias por tu review :)_**

**_Guest: aquí esta la conti, ojalá no te haya aburrido tanto, nos vemos luego,.. o leemos... lo que sea XD bay bay :3 saludos!_**

_Y antes de que se me olvide, ¿ya vieron este trailer de vivid? Me hace estar cada vez mas ansiosa _

_ watch?v=O7XfmCf5IS0_


	7. Chapter 7 así me enamore part 2

_Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 7 de mi fic, este capitulo tiene por nombre: así me enamoré part 2 :3 espero les guste_

**_Nada A Exepción De Damien Chazelle y Jessie Chazelle (y uno que otro personaje que tal vez aparesca) Me Pertenece, Todo Lo Demás Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

**Fate/Nanoha**

Podemos divisar a una nerviosa y temerosa rubia alta de ojos carmesí acompañada por una tranquila cobriza que caminaba un poco más adelantada

-rapido Nanoha, o si no el chupacabras vendrá por ti- dijo la cobriza mofandose de la rubia quien solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero- jejeje, eres linda~- dijo sinceramente la cobriza haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-G-Gracias Fate-chan-

-solo digo la verdad, oye crees que..?- la pregunta se quedo en el aire, ya que un gritito de dolor la hizo voltear a ver a la rubia

-¡au!- dijo Nanoha llevandose la palma a su hombro

-¿estas bien?- dijo una Fate preocupada

-¿eh?,..¡oh!, claro... soló fue un mosquito- dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente, pues, despues de todo si le habia dolido (TToTT)

-oh, bien..- dijo Fate señalandole a Nanoha que debian avanzar

Así se estuvieron un rato, hasta que llegaron a una parte un poco despejada donde los árboles y arbustos parecían murallas,.. hermosas murallas repletas de flores, rosas, tulipanes y pequeños hongos de bellos colores rosados, celestes, blancos, rojos, azules y anaranjados, aquel lugar era hermosisimo, Nanoha no cabia en su asombro

-es...es..- decia Nanoha sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente

-si, es lindo- dijo Fate sin prestar atención, pues desde hace rato sintió que las seguian y estaba alerta de cualquier movimiento, ya que eran dos o 8 personas las que las seguian

Nanoha fua a ver aquellas bellisimas flores que casi sentia que la llamaban, así que sin pensarlo mas, se hacercó a oler algunas flores

Fate, despues de observar bien el alrededor, hecho una mirada a la rubia, su sorpresa fue grande al ver tan bella imagen: un día soleado, flores de todos los colores, y una bella y linda persona oliemdolas como una niña de seis años emocionada,.. por un momento se imagino que Nanoha, era la cobriza y su imaginación hizo una imagen aun más preciosa y tierna de lo que ya lo era.

-aun no me lo has dicho- dijo Fate de la nada

-¿el que?- Nanoha se confundió

-pues, el que cuamdo me viste, ¿porque reaccionaste así? me refiero a que, esperaba, um, gritos de auxilio, aventarme algo, o ignorarme completamente, pero no, tu pareciera que viste un minotauro de veinte metros-

-...no es algo que me guste recordar...- dijo Nanoha cabizbaja

-L-Lo siento- dijo Fate, cuando derrepente se sintió un poco mareada, pero lo disimuló

-¿Fate-chan?- o eso creyó

-¿uh?- sin darce cuenta, Fate habia tomado del brazo a la rubia y está la miraba sonrosada y confundida

-¿pasa...algo...?- Y se azotó como res contra el suelo,... y para los que no entendieron lo que quise decir.. se desmayo

-¿¡N-Nanoha!?...¡mierda!- dijo Fate entrecargando a la rubia... pues... insiste en que no tiene su fuerza con ella (lol)

**Demi/Carim**

Estaban Dami y Carim caminando adentrandose cada vez más en el bosque, Dami parecia saber lo que hacia, como lo hacia, y como si supiera todo el lugar de memoria,...Carim soló la seguia.

Carim, en un momento no se percató de que Demi se habia detenido, chocando con ella y callendo al suelo, iba a soltar un quejido pero Dami fue muy rapida y tapó su boca con su mano

-shhh... no hagas ruido Carim, tenemos que volver..- susurro Demi retirando su mano de la boca de Carim

-¿p-porque?- susurró Carim preocupada

-porque por ahí hay algunos hechizeros de Abaader, deseguro siguieron a las guerreras desde Rosse... posiblemente ya me vieron tambien y están tras nosotras...talvez tamvien sepan de mi especie, esto es un problema...- Eso ultimo hace que Carim la mire con desconcierto, ¿acaso ellas parecen tan inofensivas?... las muecas de Carim, Demi las notó- n-no te ofendas,.. pero nosotras somos guerreras,.. y ustedes,... son tres guapas ninfas y una sexy... bruja...?-le dijo Demi dudosa,... y nerviosa...

Carim la miro con fastidio y regresó por donde llegaron, dejando a una Demi atrás con una fran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca

Demi, al llegar al lugar de encuentro, se alegró mucho de ver a Shamal, Signum, Levy y Stern, pero su alegria se convirtió en preocupación al no ver a Nanoha ni a Fate

-mierda...- susurro Demi, Levy y Signum al ver su preocupación se hacercaron a ella

-¿que sucede?- dijo Levy

-pareces muy preocupada- siguió Signum

-...-Demi, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y hablo- hay hechizeros de Abaader seguro estan tras nosotras, quedense con las ninfas, iré a buscar a Fate y Nanoha- les dijo en susurros para que no se preocuparan las otras ninfas (las que no sabian nada, claro)

-e-espera... ¿porque iras tu? Eres una niña- declaro Signum

-Pues...¿acaso tu puedes convertirte en un reptíl de 50 metros, 2 000 libras lanza fuego y volador? - pregunto Demi sarcasticamente mientras rodaba los ojos

-...-

-...-

-bien!, entonces esto esta decidido, yo ire por las brujas y ustedes cuiden a las ninfas-

Con eso dicho y hecho, y dos guerreras haciendo pucheros, Demi procedio a ir en direccion por donde se habian ido las brujas... camino un largo rato, hasta escuchar algunos gritos ahogados, cuidadosamente fue a revisar, y ahí vio a una desmayada rubia atada y a una cobriza forzejando sin éxito alguno

Revisó que no hubiera nadie alrededor y al no ver nada, se hacerco a las pricioneras, pero la cobriza al verla se desesperó más

-tranquila- dijo Demi quitandole la mordaza

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!- grito la cobriza

Demi quizo reaccionar pero sintió un fuerte piquete en el cuello, el dolor ela tan agudo e intenso que Demi se dejó caer en el suelo, hasta que su atención se dirijió a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, lentes y ojos verdes que reia en burla

-¿¡Q-Quien eres!?- como pudo dijo Demi

* * *

_Lo siento, lo iba a subir ayer pero me arrastraron a la playa, y me hicieron una trampa para que entrara al agua O.o mi familia a veceses es cruel u_u, ahora me duele cada musculo de mi cuerpesito :'( ya no soló los pulmones... esto es todo lo que mis adoloridos dedos y mis adoloridas manos me dejaron escribir :'c y tambien lo siento,.. creo que la mayoria ya sabe quien es el hombre misterioso,... ¡no tenia pensado agregarlo a la historia! Pero lo voy a necesitar para cuando le toque entrar a Vivio XD_

**_Ririshiyo: Perdón XD, eres buena inventando palabras Lol, no creo que seas rara ,... o ya me acostumbre a pasar tiempo con gente rara,... mee,.. lo de mis pulmones, mis bellos pulmones no estan heridos por alguna pelea o por algún romance (o/o) umm, podria decirce que me voy a mudar a San Luis y una amiga... no esta feliz con ello ū_ū ademas, mi mejor amigo se va tambien (a otro lado, claro) y eso soló la hace sentir peor, por lo que me siento como si la abandonara 73_****_7_**

**_Alondra Scarlett: jajaja que mal, XD espero no te hayan encargado mucha tarea estas vacaciones Xp aquí esta el capitulo 7 espero te haya gustado_**

**_Alisswan 1399: ja, la verdad si, pero lo de Demi va a ser el peor XD y mi dolor de pulmomes,... con el dolor fisico que tengo ahorita ya hasta se me olvida XD gracias por la preocupación, espero te haya gustado este capitulo_**

**_Karlhaestradra: mou~ no soy tierna *puchero*, um, con el dolor fisico que tengo ahora casi es imposible acordarme del dolor pulmonar... casi siempre.. claro que pasará algo con los mosquitos, al igual que con demi, Nanoha, Fate, las guerreras y las ninfas, haber como se salen de esta XD... jejeje~ ... no me heches miedo õ_õ_**


	8. Chapter 8 así me enamore part 3

_Hola! Hoy subire el siguiente capitulo de mi fic (porque me castigaron sin PlayStation, ok no :v) espero les guste nwn_

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece, Tampoco Sus Personajes, Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

-¿¡Q-Quien eres!?- como pudo dijo Demi

El hombre escúalido ( sexo dudoso) paró en seco al igual que su burla y miro fijamente a Demi sin perder la sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro

-¡m-mierda!- el tipo sonrió más- ¿na-aciste deforme o-o te has peleado en tantas g-guerras que te lo de-deformaron?- preguntó Demi molestando al hombre

-¡callate!- grito molesto

El hombre se hacercó a Demi quien seguia de rodillas en el suelo con sangre en la mano que tenia sujeta al cuello, el tipo con un guante de metal le dio un buen golpe a Demi en la cara pero no logró tirarla completamente

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!? ¡ES UNA NIÑA!,.. ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- gritaba Fate aun atada y sentada en el piso junto a Nanoha quien seguia desmayada

Pero las risillas de Demi la hicieron callar

-n-no solo pareces niña...t-tambien pegas como una- el dolor punzante seguia ahí, e incluso sangraba

-¡General Scrya!¡ hemos encontrado el lugar donde se encuentran las ninfas y las guerreras!- grito un hechizero que venia en un pequeño grupo de almenos 6 más como él

-estupendo- dijo aquel tipo, para luego voltaerce a donde estaba Demi - mi nombre, es Yuuno Scrya, general de la tropa numero uno de Abaader- dijo arrogante- Y, pronto estaras bajo mis órdenes, reptil- dijo burlón

-¿q-que quieres..decir?- Demi sentia que se desmayaria en cualquier momento

-lo que te pico a ti, no fue un mosquito,.. de hecho, para ser mas directo, dentro de ti hay un parasito... en un par de horas estaras bajo mis órdenes- dijo Yuuno riendo en burla

-Ch-Chazelle-san...- Fate la miraba asustada y preocupada- ¡Chazelle-san!- grito al verla caer desmayada-¡Eres,.. eres un..!- pero para Fate todo se volvio oscuridad, ya que Yuuno habia tomado el bacúlo de uno de sus guardias y la habia noqueado...

**_Dami POV_**

_Todo...esta oscuro,..._

_¿donde estoy..?_

_Me duele el cuello_

_siento...siento al parasito caminar debajo de mi piel,.. me duele_

_C-Carim está sola_

_Pero,... no puedo moverme...siento que me cargan... me desmaye...?_

_Carim..._

_...T-Tengo que sobrevivir,... tengo que encontrar a mi hermana...tengo que vivir_

_no puedo irme así..._

_mi pueblo me necesita..._

_si muero,... si yo muriera..._

_Padre...general Victor...Amy...les habre fallado...talvez no estaba lista para esto_

_Mamá...Jessie...perdonenme..._

**_Fin Dami POV_**

En una celda subterranea se encontraba Dami acostada en el suelo, siendo atendida por Carim, Levy, tambien estaba recostada en el suelo, aparentemente dormida, siendo cuidada por Stern, Signum era cuidada por Shamal, y Nanoha por una pensativa Fate

-"todo paso tan rapido... y no pude hacer absolutamente,...nada"- pensaba Fate mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras era vigilada por una preocupada Carim

-"no te culpes,.. no estas en la mejor situacion... quien sabe que habria pasado si hubieras intentado algo"- y desvio la mirada a Dami quien seguia frunsiendo el ceño y no paraba de sudar-" Dios mio, su temperatura no baja"- su preocupación aumento

**_FLASHBACK CARIM POV_**

**_Signum y Levy habian caido desmayadas casi enseguida de que Dami se fuera, en cuanto yo, Shamal y Stern fuimos a revisarlas, descubrimos que estaban ardiendo,mi preocupación se multiplicó en cuanto hay unos gritos intendibles, pero se que eran de Fate-san... ¿que demonios esta pasando?_**

**_Mis dudas junto con toda mi mente se pusieron en blanco, al ver como un grupo de hombres, hechizeros, se nos hacercaban y tres de ellos tenian sobre los hombros a Fate, Nanoha y a Dami_**

**_-valla, valla, valla...pero que bellezas tenemos aquí- dijo,...um...la persona escualida con lentes y ojos verdes _**

**_-¿quien eres y que les hiciste a nustras amigas?- habló Shamal en un tono frío y a la defensiva_**

**_-¡oh!, perdonenme preciosidades, mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, general de la tropa numero uno de Abaader- ¡NO PUEDE SER!...¡¿ESA COSA ES HOMBRE!?- Y lamento decirles, que sus...amigas, estan pasando por un,..digamosle, virus...el cual podria matarlas-río "malevolamente" pero yo no le prestaba atención, mi vista no podía despegarce de Dami, mis ojos reflejaban angustia, desesperación, preocupación y miedo, por desgracia, Scrya lo notó...- lamento decirte que la guerrera reptil,... si sobrevivie al parasito, estará bajo mis órdenes involuntariamente- y volbió a reir sadicamente_**

**_-¿que le hiciste?- mi voz salio con tanto odio y repugnancia, que hasta yo me sorprendi_**

**_-bueno, demisela, digamos que un parasito viajará a su cerebro desde su cuello,.. tomará un par de horas pero para cuando el parasito este bien plantado, su cuerpo obedecerá todas mis ordenes, por desgracia ella estara consiente, vera todo lo que hace su cuerpo, pero sera incapaz de hacer algo voluntariamente para detenerlo- y volvio a reir...- bien muchachos, ahoram aten a las damas y traigan a las guerreras, los pondremos a todos en una celda_**

**_El tipo que me cargo, no se dio cuenta de que le robe el cuchillo... por suerte no nos revisaron a nosotras antes de meternos a la celda junto con cuatro desmayadas y una Fate recien despertando_**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK Y DEL CARIM POV_**

Carim le pasó el cuchillo a Shamal, planeaban sacarle el parasito antes de que llegara al cerebro, pero, Dami se sentó rapido, seguia sudando, habrió los ojos, pero estos no tenian brillo alguno, parecia un zombie

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo en voz alta Fare, haciendo que Shamal y Carim la miraran de inmediato, Dami seguia con la mirada perdida y quieta como una estatua

-¿Fate-san...?- Dijo Shamal

-puedo comunicarme telepaticamente con Rein o Agito, talvez sepan como ayudarnos- dijo totalmente ignorante de Dami (ū_ū")

\- Rein, Rein, ¿me escuchas?\- pregunto telepaticamente Fate a Rein

-S-Si Fate-chan...¿todo esta en orden?\- pregunto Reinforce

-Me gustaria que fuera así Rein...-

-¿Que es lo que sucedió Fate-chan?\- Rein se preocupó

-Las cosas se complicaron, unos hechizeros de Abaader nos encontraron y ahora estamos en una celda subterranea... ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos, cuatro de nosotras estan inconsientes-

-um... Dime más o menos por donde estan-

-pues, de ibamos al pueblo de Abaader pero en una montaña boscosa de Al-Hazard es donde nos topamos con los hechizeros, según Shamal nos alejamos de ahí como dos horas a suroeste-

-¿dejaron todas sus ropas ahí?-

-si-

-yo conozco a alguien que puede ayidarlos, no será facil pero se que saldra todo bien\- Dijo Reinforce segura

-Bien Rein, por favor no tardes\- y con eso ultimó termino la conversación...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una hora y media despues, el escualido apareció frente a la puerta

-ven aqui linda- llamó el canalla mirando como Dami se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia él

-¡Ch-Chazelle-san!- Carim intento detenerla pero Shamal se lo impidió

La puerta de la celda se habrio dejando salir a Dami quien enseguida se puso a lado de Yuuno

-mmm~ hueles tan bien- dijo oliendo su cabello

-¡no te atrevas a hacerle nada estupido!- grito Fate

-yo hago lo que quoero princesita- y seguido se esas palabras lamio la suave mejilla de Dami quien seguia parada como una estatua y sin expreción alguna

-¡C-Canalla!- grito Carim

-JAJAJAJA,... vamonós lindura,.. ya no puedo esperar a divertime un rato contigo- dijo caminandp hacia la entrada con Dami y sus guardias mientras Carim lo observaba con odio puro y las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

* * *

_esto... no me maten ni me odien, aun no eh hecho nada jump!_

_oigan, antes de contestar los Reviews, me gustaria que me ayiden a encontrar un fic, no recuerdo el nombre ni el autor, ni siquiera esta completo pero no se si ya se haya actualizado: teata de que Fate y Hayate viven en un departamento, y Hayate esta arreglando otro cuarto ya que tendran a una nueva compañera para que le hayude con los gastos, por lo que manda a Fate a comprar pintura, en la tienda Fate se encuentra a una pelirroja xon una lampara y una almoada rosas, ella se rie, eso ofende a la pelirroja, arman un alboroto y a ambas las corren de la tienda... o eso es del primer capirulo... bueno, quien sepa el nombre de este fic porfavor digamelo~ me gustaria seguir leyendolo :'T_

**_alisswan1399: jajaja, los mosquitos nunca son buenos Lol jajaja aquí esta la conti, espero te haya gustado hasta la proxima y tambien cuidate mucho mi querido lector_**

**_Ririshiyo:jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este tambien :3 (no me mates) y pues, si, se que casi no deneria importarme, je, no puedo creer que lo hayas cortado por celular XD pobre Lol, y pues, yo aunque quiera ya me emcariñe con ellos, por lo que me es casi imposible ser fría... hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos :'3 lo quiero mucho, son con los que cuento casi siempre, son mis compañeros, los que me ayuidaban para el examen de historia y yo a ellos para el de mate XD,.. yo soi de esas personas que cuando dicen " te quiero" o "la quiero" o "los quiero" no juego, para mi eso significa:" puedes contar conmigo en los malos momentos, porque en los buenos ya te sobran amigos" soi su confidente, y ellos los miós,... y me duele verlos así, molestos, y tristes (agh, ya me puse sentimental ToT) Saludos nwn_**

**_Kihara CJ: jajajaj,... despues de esto te dejo que lo mates,,.. de hecho si quieren les hago un extra donde todos golpeen a Yuuno Lol XD, hum, el puto va a durar hasta la secuela XD pero sera torturado Muajajajjaja ok no :v jajajaj que bueno que te hayan gustado nwn jajaja, esa Dami es una pervertidota X3 jajaja yo tamvien lo espero, y mi familia puede ser peor,.. mucho peor...aqui esta la conti, espero te haya gustado saludos desde!...desde...desde tu casa :D_**

**_Alondra Scarlett: Jajajaj así es! X3 es el puto que todos odiamos y aborrecemos :) je, que bien que no tengas tantas tareas, y si, eh visto tus actializaciones XD me mata recuperando a mi hija Lol ya quiero ver en que acaba el concurso Loool jejje Saludos nwn_**

**_Karlhaestrada:jajaja si,... fue cortito :'T pero asi esta bien :3 lol, lo lamento, olvide poner veneno para ratas Lol ahora hay que vivir con la peste pulguienta, um, no te puedo decir que pasara con ellas, seria spoiler XD ok no, y lo de vivio, esto tendra una secuela, asi que podra decirce que la rata va a vivir un poco mas :'I pero lo haré sufrir :3 ja, si yo te contará como pasó todo, te moririas de risa, de hecjo, pense en hacer un nuevo fic de nombre: Ms desastrosas vacaciones Lol XD Eso es cruel T3T te estan haciendo bullyng y no me invitaron :'T ok no XDD gracias, ya casi no me duele nada, no tienes que disculparte, ummm... no sabria que decirte, algunos me dicen que son Tsindere y otros que soy Dandere, ¿quiem los emtiende? lol X3 saludos, espero te haya gustado la conti :3_**

**_BAY BAY nwn_**


	9. Chapter 9: EXTRA

_Hola queridos lectores~~~ *una lanza se clava a unos 30 centimetros de su cabeza* oigan, oigan se que no estan felices, ¿pero porque tanta violencia!?...y si, se que tu lanzaste la lanza Alondra..., bueno, les aviso que este es un extra, no una continuacion, se que no estaran felices con eso,... o puede que si porque es un ReinxAgito, pero la razon por la que les hago este extra, es porque aun no eh decidido que hacer con Dami, y porque tambien Rein y Agito son personajes importantes (sentimentalmente) de este fic, asi que, aqui les teigo este pequeños extra espero les gus... Alisswan, baja ese arco...¿A-Alisswa-*una flecha nuevamente aterriza más cerca de su cabeza cortandole un mechón de cabello*...¡salvajes!...* corre hacia atras señalando la lengua pero al salir del estudio y darce la vuelta choca con un poste(que quien sabe de donde salió) y cae noqueada... todos le prestan atención dos segundos luego la dirigen a la pantalla*_

**_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Y Sus Personajes Son Preopiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores,... A Menos Que Vean Mi Nombre Salir En Los Creditos Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen_**

* * *

Podemos obvservar una pequeña casita hecha de hojas, flores, varitas, una olla que tiene un agujero que aparentemente es la puerta...

-Rein...¡me gustas!- se escuchaba desde dentro-...¡enserio!...¡Yo te amo!-

Y dejando los detalles, dentro de la casita, sentada en la aparentemente cama, se encuentra una pequeña hada pelirroja y de ojos miel, quien habla con su reflejo

-mou~ esto solo me hace sentir mas nerviosa...agh!, esto sera tan cursi que ya hasta me siento pegastiosa!- y seguia hablando para si-...aunque..no me importa si es por Rein...*sonrojo* ¡agh! ¡dioses, ayunden-me!-

-¿¡estas bien!?- pregunto una asustada Rein quien acababa de entrar por la..."puerta"

-¡eh, uh em R-Rein!...¡¿C-cuanto tiempo llecas ahí!?- dijo una roja y sobresaltada Agito

-B-Bueno... acabo de llegar pero antes de entrar-A Agito le salieron dos gotas de sudor- escuche- seis gotitas de sudor- que decias- treinta gotitas de sudor- ¡dioses ayuden-me! Y creí que tenias problemas- y paso lo que tenia que pasar... Agito se desmayo..

Unos minutos despues~

Agito intentaba abrir los ojos, trataba de visualizar lo que tenia enfrente, cuando lo visualizo bien se puso como tomate y se cayó de la cama

Bueno... la razón por la que se sorprendio fue porque la cara de Rein estab peligrosamente cerca de la suya

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Rein como si nada

-s-si Rein- dijo Agito hacoendo un intento por ponerce de pie

-umm...- Rein empieza a sonrojarse y ponerce nerviosa en su lugar

-¿que pasa Rein?- pregunta Agito

-esto,...me preguntaba...si querias salir a pasear un rato...- dijo una muy roja Rein

-"genial, así podre confesarme~"- pensaba Agito ignorante del sonrojo de Rein- ¡claro que si Rein, vamos!-

Así salieron de..."la casa" y se fueron a...bueno, enrealidad Agito soló seguia a Rein pero no estaba muy segura de a donde

-oye Rein...¿ a donde vamos?- pregunto Agito

-um...ya lo veras- dijo Rein deteniendo el paso, haciendo que Agito la viera interrogante- pero antes de seguir...necesito ventarte los ojos- mencionó Rein sacando un pequeño listón azul

-¿q-que?- Agito se pusp extrañamente nerviosa

-porfavor- Rein hizp una carita de perro, a lo que Agito soló se dio la vuelta y espero a que Rein la vendara

Ya con Agito vendada de los ojos, Rein tomó su mano, y Agito enseguida se tensó

-tranquila, no permitire que choques con nada- dijo Rein y con esas simples palabras sintió como Agito se tranquilizo

claro que, aveces el universo no esta a tu favor

Rein lo descubrio cuando por ir embobada con la preciosa cara de Agito, ambas chocaron contra un árbol, Rein se golpeo la mejilla y Agito la nariz

-mou~- se quejo Agito

-L-lo siento- dijo Rein tomando nuevamente la mano de Agito y siguiendo el camino teniendo total atención

Despues de algunas 2 horas de camino y una quejosa Agito, el camino se detuvo

-¿R-Rein?- trató de quitarce la venda pero Rein no se lo permitió

-Espera un poco,.. -se escucho como Rein se alejaba y segundos despues regresaba con Agito - ahora si, Agito-

Agito procedio a quitarce la venda y seus ojos se abrieron como platos, Rein estaba sonrojada y ofreciendole una muy preciosa petunia, detras de ella habia todo un paisaje de flores y arboles preciosos

-..¿R-Rein...?-

-e-escucha Agito, t-te traje aquí porque queria decirte algo muy importante- dijo alzando un poco mas la petunia, en señal de que la tomará

Agito soló tomo cuidadosamente la petunia rozando sus dedos con las manos de Rein

-Y-Yo...bueno, más bien, tu...bueno,...esto...- la pobre de Rein cada vez se ponia más y más roja-yo...-tomo una buena bocanada de aire- ¡tu me gustas Agito!...b-bueno...más bien, te amo...- dijo en un hilo de voz

Agito, se sorprendio, en toda la expreción dw la palabra, tenia los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

Rein al no obtener respuesta simplemente fruncio el ceño y le lanzó un corto beso a Agito para enseguida cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperandp algun golpe.

El beso solo saco a Agito de su trance, miro comicamente a Agito, tomo si mejilla suavemente sorprendiendo a la peliplateada quiem abrio los ojos en sorpresa viendo como Agito acercaba sus rostros hasta el punto en que sus alientos se mezclaban

-yo tambien te amo- le susurro Agito antes de juntar sus labios en un besp profundo, un beso que ambas habian estado anhelando varios años, hasta que una voz familiar asustó a Rein haciendola separarce bruscamente del beso

-Rein, Rein, ¿me escuchas?\- preguntó telepaticamente Fate a Rein

-S-Si Fate-chan... ¿todo esta en orden?\- preguntó Reinforce

-Me gustaria que así fuera Rein-

-¿Que es lo que sucedió Fate-chan?\- Rein se preocupó

-Las cosas se complicaron, unos hechizeros de Abaader nos encontraron y ahora estamos en una celda subterranea...¿crees que puedas ayudarnos, cuatro de nosotras estan inconsientes-

-um... Dime más o menos por donde están-

-pues, de ibamos al pueblo de Abaader pero en una montaña boscosa de Al-Hazard es donde nos topamos con los hechizeros, según Shamal nos alejamos de ahí como dos horas al suroeste-

\- ¿dejaron todas sus ropas ahí?-

-si-

-yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos, no será facil pero se que todo saldra bien\- Dijo Reinforce segura

-Bien Rein, porfavor no tardes\- y con eso ultimo terminó la conversación

-¿que sucedió?- preguntó una preocupada Agito

-necesitan ayuda, hay que llamar a-

* * *

**EXTRA**

Se puede apreciar a Yowiin en una central, con un boleto a Mexicó

-bueno... cuando vean esto querran matarme por no darles continuación- dijo para si misma mientras observaba el boleto- meee.. volvere~ - dijo pero antes de ir a la salida donde sesupone estaba el autobús esperandola para ir a Mexico, una bolsa de tela cubrió su cara

-¿¡que mierfa!?- se le alcanzó a escuchar

-rápido Aliss, amarrale las manos- se escuchaba una voz

-eso trato Alondra- decia la otra- pero está loca no para de forzejear- dijo

-agh, dejamelo a mi-

Y antes de darce cuenta, Yowiin se desmayó, aparentemente la noquearon

¿que pasará ahora?...

* * *

_Fui secuestrada, no puedo contestar Reviews... ok no_

_**Alondra Scarlett: jejeje~ eso creí yo en el primer capitulo de Lyrical Nanoha Lol Ya quiero ver el despapaye~~~ y no, desgraciadamente no lo eh encontrado D':**_

_**Alisswan 1399: t-tranquila... y bueno, ya que tu insistes... ¡gracias dios, por no ponerme cerca de ella! Aunque ahora me tienes secuestrada ú_ù"**_

_**Karlhaestrada: Lol... tipiko no recordar en nombre ū_ū... espero encontrarlo pronto porque si actualiza quiero ser la primera en leer jejeje~ si, pero como quoero darle un poco de acción a la trama, es tan probable que la violen como que la salven,... es un 50 y 50 para ambos, haber que pasa X3, Rein mandará a alguien muy especial~~ X3 tal vez a Ingvat (o como se escriba XD) Tal vez a la fuerza armada... tal vez a los simpsons... quiem sabe X3 Fate es linda porque así nació XD y no se que pasará con las demas Lol, sobre hacerte buying a ti... te puedo hacer una lista si quieres XDDDD ok no, no te creas nwn sip, no sabes como me siento, yo, una adicta al play.,... sin play! D: gracias, jejeje~ y yo tambien te deceo lo mejor querida lectora~ saludos y tu tambien diviertete... ¡TEN UNA VIDA LOCA! XDDDD ok no **_

_**BAY BAY nwn**_


	10. Chapter 10 ahora si XD

_Hola queridos lectores~ talvez piensen: ¿¡como mierda escapaste!?. Y, si si piensan eso, yo solo les dire: no escape, esto es una grabadora! Sin mas que decir, disfruten~...oh! Si hay más, en Agosto haré un capitulo (algo me dice que estara largo, por lo cual tal vez lo divida) especial para 2 personas, sera un fic de comedia, y creo que sera crossover... mee lo haré aquí mismo XD, bueno, participaran personajes de los siguientes animes:MGLN, Murder princess, mai-hime y cross ange, aunque, si conocen otro anime yuri donde salga una rubia loca ascesina de ojos carmesí diganmelo, talvez considere meterla en la historia Lol porque quiero que el fic, trate de rubias locas ascesinas de ojos carmesí festejando su cumple! y bueno..haganse una idea del despapaye que pienso hacer XD ahora si,.. ¡nos vemos en los reviews!...claro, si mis secuestradoras me dejan..._

**_Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Me Pertenece Ni Sus Personajes Todo Es Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Autores_**

* * *

-¡C-Canalla!- gritó Carim

-JAJAJAJA,... vamonós lindura,.. ya no puedo esperar a divertirme un rato contigo dijo caminando hacia la entrada con Dami y sus guardias mientras Carim lo observaba con odio puro y lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Entonces, una gran exploción desde afuera hizó temblar el lugar todas se sórprendieron y viraron hacia la puerta, donde ya esperaban cualquier cosa

Está se abrió dando pasó a un soldado sucio y que tenia raspones y sangre en su cara y armadura

-¡señor!.¡nos estan atacando!.¡no sabemos cuantos son!.¡tampoco sabemos que son exactamente, señor!- dijó aquel soldado haciendo un saludo militar

-¿como que no sabemos cuantos ni que son?- dijo Yuuno al borde de la ira

-B-Bueno señor, esque no estamos seguros si son hombres o bestias, pero son varios, si son hombres deben traer animales y si son animales son bastante grandes fuertes e inteligentes señor- dijo el soldado palido, ya que Yuuno solia enojarce de sobremanera

Y estaba a punto de gritarle al soldado, pero se detuvo a medio de palabra y un brillo atemorizante aparecio en sus ojos, y enseguida fijó su vista en la joven ipnotízada a su lado, y entonces sonrió

-bien, supongo que es un buen momento para ver que puede hacer mi nuevo juguete- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Dami quien seguia sin expreción alguna

Entonces todos salieron por la puerta siendo obsevados por lo prisioneros quieres los observaban seriamente, ¿realmente podia usar a Damien en su forma de Dragón...?

Yuuno salia de la celda con Dami a su lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veia sorprendido el pequeño lugar, no era un pueblo pequño, más bien las casa eran soló para incubrir que se trataba de una celda secreta, pero, ahora todas estaban ardiendo en fuego, cayéndo a cenizas y el humo impedia ver a los atacantes, los soldados peleaban como podian contra lo que sea que los estuviese atacando, pero las sombras que se lograban ver eran de gran tamaño y corrian a una gran velocidad

-esos no son humanos...- dijo Yuuno para sí

-señor, esperó órdenes- dijo el soldado

-quemaremos a los atacantes junto al pueblo- dijo con una sonrisa sadica

-pero, los guerreros...-

-ellos ya estan muertos- cortó fríamente Yuuno- Reptil..conviertete y mátalos a todos- dijo refiriendose a Dami

El cerebro de Dami mandaba ordenes a cada particula de su cuerpo para que obedecierá, y por más que ella interiormente trataba de negarce, su cuerpo exteriormente obedeciá

Así fue como el Dragón de 6 metrós negro y sin expreción en los ojos apareció amenazadoramente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucharon algunos fuertes golpes, despues el como alguien se hacercaba a la celda donde se encontraban las chicas

-Rapido, hay que salir pronto de este lugar- dijo una voz a la vez que por los barrotes de la celda se lograba ver un perro bastante grante (un lobo estilo Jacob de crépusculo asgdasdad...¿que? Soy bisexual, y amo mas a los sexys hombres lobo que a los vampiros raros... Y tampoco soy fan de crepusculo, solo de Jacob.) era café pero con el humo casi parecia negro, aparentemente hembra

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Fate

-¿Tesstarosa? , soy la amiga de Rein-

-...Rein me debe muchas explicaciones...-

-¡no hay tiempo para eso Tesstarosa! Traje algunos amigos para que te ayuden con los inconcientes- dijo la castaña quien aun no habia hecho mención de su nombre

En eso varios lobos más entraron 2 resaltaron más uno tenia un pelaje entre verde, azul y blanco, pero estaba bastante sucio para notar diferencia, era un macho adulto, el otro era hembra, no era tan grande y era de pelaje dorado bastante joven

-¡ya está todo preparado!- dijo el macho

-¡ya soló hay que montar a los inconcientes comandante!- dijo la hembra

-bien- contesto la castaña, aparentemente, la comandante

-esperen- habló Carim- Scrya se llevó a una de nuestras amigas- dijo con voz temblorosa y preocupada

La comandante estaba a punto de hablar pero gritos devastadores y temblores provinientes de afuera la interrumpieron

-Stratos, revisa que es lo que sucede a fuera- ordenó la comandante

-Si comandante- contesto el macho para luego correr por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta

-ahora Strominger, por favor, ayudame a sacar a los inconcoentes-

-si comandante-

En eso llega corriendo en alerta el macho

-comandante, tenemos un problema-

-¿que sucede Stratos?- respondió está cargando al último inconciente sobre el lomo de otro de sus compañeros

-se trata de un dragón comandante- dijo esté serio

-¡demonios!...¿hay bajas?,¿sabes porque esta aquí?-

-no comandante, hay heridos leves pero ninguna baja, y al parecer el dragón sigue las órdenes de el capitán Scrya-

-¡Dami!- grito Carim quien intentó salir corriendo pero Shamal la detuvo de nuevo

-¿que?- dijo la comandante viendo a la rubia que trataba de zafarze

-Damien es nuestra amiga, Scrya le plantó un parasito y esta siendo controlada- dijo Fate, respondiendo a la pregunta de la comandante- ¿cree poder ayudarla?- dijo con preocupación

-aunque quisiera, los de su raza y la mia son enemigos a muerte, así que no se puede hacer nada con respecto a su amiga- respondió seria la comandante

-¡p-pero no podemos dejarla!- grito Fate

Carim seguia forzejeando sin éxito

-Tesstarosa- sonó retundentemente la voz de la comandante- siendo capitana debes saber cuando es cuando debes dejar ir a uno para salvar a los otros, ¿no?-

Fate solo agacho la cabeza y la comandante dio un gran suspiro

-Stro...¿Strominger?..¡Strominger!...¿¡a donde diablos se fue!?, Stratos, busca a Strominger-

-comandante, hace unos minutos salió a toda velocidad hacia afuera- respondió Stratos

-¡mierda!- y la comandante se hecho a correr hacia la salida pero se detuvo en la puerta- Stratos, llevalos al pueblo abandonado que esta a unos kilómetros, ahí los atenderemos-

-si comandante- y la comandante fue tras su terca guerrera y Stratos traslado a nuestras guerreras a un pueblo abandonado en el bosque de Al-Hazard sin percatarce, de que Carim se les habia escapado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rugidos ensordecedores salian del hocico del dragón así como enseguida lanzaba fuego a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente

En este caso, una loba de pelaje dorado, joven, quien gritaba su nombre diciendole que reaccione

-¡Dami!...¡porfavor!..¿¡no me recuerdas? Soy yo, soy Zoe!- gritaba la loba hasta que fue sujetada con fuerza y jalada hasta caer

-¡estas loca!, ¡ella esta siendo controlada!- grito la comandante

-¡pero ella,..!...¡se lo debo Hayate!- grito Zoe para sprpresa de la castaña quien abrio los ojos como platos

-...¿que...?- pregunto incredula

-c-como lo escuchaste...ella me salvó la vida una vez y no pienso habandonarla- dijo decidida la pequeña loba poniendose nievamente de pie-...entiendo que no quieras ayudar,...porque ella es- pero la frase acabo en el aire, ya que Hayate la interrumpio

-si logramos que se de un buen golpe en la cabeza, tal vez podamos hacer que aplaste al parasito o se desmaye...cualquiera de las dos es buena- dijo Hayate viendo determinada al dragón quien parecia estarlas buscando

-Ha-Hayate..¿enserio va..?- y nuevamente fue interrumpida

-claro que si, eres como mi pequeña hermana, yo siempre te protegeré y apoyare, y soy tu comandante ¿entendido?-dijo Hayate viendo a Zoe con una sonrisa cariñosa y ojos brillantes

-...si, Comandante- Zoe devolbio la sonrisa

-bien, este es el plan..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ingvar guiaba a tres grandes lobos cargados con tres inconsientes guerreras y acompañaba a una rubia alta de cabello hasta los hombros, tratando de consolar a una deprimida cobriza y con otros cuatro lobos como escolta, era de noche y entonces algo ya no le cuadro, levantó las orejas en signo de alarma alertando a las rubias y a sus guerreros

-..Stratos...¿sucede algo?- pregunto uno de los lobos

-...acaso...¿acaso no eran tres rubias..?- preguntó viendo a su alrededor soló una rubia inconsiente y una al lado de la cobriza

-...¡Carim!...- grito Shamal Para despues correr en dirección donde suponia estaba su amiga seguida por una cobriza

-¡mierda!¡chicos, el pueblo esta ya a la vista! Vallan, dejen a las inconsientes en un lugar estable y cuidenlas de cualquier peligro- dijo el lobo

-¡si señor!-dijeron sus guerreros en unisono

Entonces el lobo se hecho a correr hacia donde habian uido la rubia y la cobriza

-"Hayate no estará contenta..."- pensaba el lobo preocupado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hayate se encontraba asomada por entre unas rocas derrumbadas viendo en dirección por donde se asomaba Zoe ya en su posición, está hacia movimientos con las orejas y Hayate le respondia de la misma forma

El dragón se hacerco suficiente a ellas y una vez estuvo de espaldas se prepararon para saltar,...ya en una buena posición y listas para...

-¡DAMI!- Grito con voz desgarradora una rubia de ojos azul rey entonces el dragón la vio, y las pupilas de sus ojos se hicieron lineas finas mientras rugia amenazadoramente y se preparaba para atacar a Carim

-"agh...¿donde mierda esta Ingvar"- pensó Hayate mientras corria a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la rubia quien seguía parada frente al dragón en espera de alguna reacción que le indicara que la recordaba

-¡DAMI-CHAN PORFAVOR!- volvió a gritar desesperadamente mientras se sentia tcleada por una enorme loba castaña

El dragón, empezó a tener reacciones, agachaba su enorme cuaello hasta dejar su cabeza en el piso y poner sus garras sobre su cabeza, aparentemente, le dolía

-...Dami- susurro para si Zoe mientras corria en direccion al dragón quien empezaba a lanzar algunos quejidos

Zoe corrió hasta estar frente al dragón, quien al verla, lanzó un pequeño quejido de lamento y la miraba con los ojos acuosos y brillantes por el fuego encendido a si alrededor

-Tranquila...so-solo tienes...soló tranquilizate, trata de controlarte y darte un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...tal vez eso mate al parasito- dijo Zoe con voz suave al gigantesco dragón quien la miraba sin igual, con las pupilas dilatadas

-¡Reptíl!- y apareció Yunno con uno de sus guardias trás el- ¡Matala!- gritó su orden mientras era jalado del lugar por si guardia

El dragón comenzó a dar quejidos más fuertes, en señal de que estaba sintiendo mucho más dolor, entonces se levanto, lanzó un fuerte rujido y miró a Zoe como de su enemigo se tratara

Entonces, lanzo su debastador fiego en dirección a Zoe

-¡NO!- grito Hayate quien se habia escondido tras un montón de rocas junto con una inconsiente Carim

Pero se alivio al momento de notar que Ingvar habia aparecido a tiemoo para taclear a Zoe y apartarla del fuego a tiempo...

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Ingvar

-S-Si...gracias Stratos-san- dijo Zoe poniendose de pie con una pata coja

-no hay de que- respondio Ingvar con una sonrisa para despues dirigir una mirada seria al dragón- recierda que no es consiente de lo que hace, no te le hacerques tanto- dijo el lobo

-lo siento- susurro Zoe- pero recupero un poco la cordura cuando _ella_ le habló- dijo Zoe haciendo referencia a Carim, quien ahora era acompañada por una cobriza y otra rubia

-¿donde se metio...?-

-¡buu!- gritó Hayate desde atras de Ingvar quien en ese instante pegó un gran salto del susto

-¿¡porque hiciste eso!?- preguntó furioso

-te lo merecias por no hacerte cargo de esas tres- apunto a la rubia inconsiente, la cobriza y la rubia consiente. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Zoe- además- puso una sonrisa pícara- no sabia que eras celosa~- canturreó Hayate

-¡Y-Yo no soy celosa!, ¡Damien puede salir con quien se le antoje!- grito avergonzada Zoe

-emm...chicas- trato de interrumpir Ingvar mientras observaba como el dragón las vuscaba con la vista

-¡ah! ¡pero si yo en ningun momento mencioné a Chazelle!- dijo Hayate en burla mienteras Zoe hechaba humo por las orejas

-¡chicas!- grito/susurró Ingvar llamando la atención de ambas chicas- aun tenemos un gran problema...¿recuerdan?- preguntó apuntando al dragón a sus espaldas

-ah, claro- respondió Hayate como si nada

Ambos guerreros lanzaron un suspiro, aun les sorprendia que su comandante fuera así en situaciones como esa

-este sera el plan- dijo la comandante haciendo que sus mejores guerreros le prestaran total atención- por allá, sobre una casa de dos pisos hay una enorme roca, no les explicaré como llego ahí pero admito que fue mi culpa, Zoe, ya qie eres el nuevo objetivo de tu _amiguita_ tu serás el cebo, mientras Ingvar esté pendiente por si algo se sale de control claro, tu llevaras al dragón al edificio y harás que agache su cabeza, cuando lo haifa hecho empujare la roca para que aterrize sobre su cabeza- finalizó decidida

-¿pero...no le matara ni ocacionara daños mayores?- pregunto preocupada Zoe

-no..la roca es mas o menos del mismo tamaño que su cabeza...los dragones son unos cabezadura ademas...cuando mucho la noqueará pero no la matará- aseguró

-y bien ¿cual es el plan?- apareció de la nada Fata haciendo que todos los lobos pegaran un salto

-¿¡acaso quieres matarnos cobriza!?- grito/pregunto Hayate

-¿¡acaso es un complot!?- grito el pobre lobo macho con la lengua de fuera tratando de respirar adecuadamente

-¿que es lo que quieres?- Preguntó con fastidio Zoe

-ayudarles- dijo segura

\- mira, no quiero ser grosera pero no necesitamos cuartos, ya tenemos un plan, soló cuida que tus amigas no intervengan que podria ser peligroso-dijo Hayate

-pe-pero..- Fate trató de protestar

-por favor- repitió Hayate- no intervengan- finalizó

-deacuerdo- dijo Fate y enseguida se retiró junto con Shamal nuevamente

Hayate suspiró

-bien, ya es hora-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban en posiciónes, Hayate ya se encontraba junto a la roca en una posición en la que el dragón no pudiera verla y Ingvar y Zoe se encontraban escondidos tras un montón de escombros, ambos equipos se hacian señales con las orejas, y ciando finalmente el dragón se hacercó lo sificiente, Zoe salió y comenzó a llamar su atención

Fate y Shamal miraban espectantes mientras Carim descansaba en el regazo de Shamal

-¡hey, Dami, por aquí! - gritaba y saltaba Zoe haciendo que el dragón diera la vuelta

Al verla, sus pupilas se convirtieron en delgadas y finas lienas mientras rugia con enfado

Entonces la loba se hecho a correr mientras era seguida por el enorme dragón, facilmente lo pudo llevar hasta el lugar indicado, el dragón estaba agachando su ciello como lo habia planeado, pero fue entonces que el dragón separó sus mándibulas y exhaló fuego

Rapidamente Ingvar corrió hacia Zoe tacleandola con la intención de que su cuerpo no sufriera tantas quemaduras, por suerte solo fue su cola

El dragón estaba a punto de exhalar fuego otra vez, pero esta vez una roca cayó sobre su cabeza, noqueandolo en el proceso

-¡JA! ¡en tu cara!- gritaba Hayate mientras salia del edificio

Todos observaron atentos como el cuerpo del dragón desaparecia, y ya se podia apreciar el cuerpo inconciente de Damien, lo malo, era que estaba sangrando mucho

-su herida es grande, hay qie llevarla a un lugar donde la pueda coser y rápido- dijo Shamal mientras revisaba la herida

-yo la llevo- se ofreció Zoe mientras Shamal ponia a Damien su lomo y se habria pasó entre los demás en dirección al pueblo abandonado

-yo me llevare a la otra rubia inconciente- sonrió Hayate mientras iba por la otra rubia inconciente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-al fin aparecen, creí qie tendriamos que ir por ustedes- dijo uno de los soldados hacercandose a Zoe quien cargaba a Dami la cual chorreaba gotas seguidas de sangre de su cabeza

Zoe no respondió, simplemente colocó a Dami en una mesa vieja que se encontraba ahí, tras ella iba Shamal, quien al ver que Dami ya se encontraba lista para la pequeña cirujia se hacerco rapidamente

-ugh,..necesitaré mis cosas, y me las quitaron antes de meternos en la celda..- dijo Shamal con preocupación

-no te preocupes, tomamos todas sus cosas mientras atacabamos a los guardias- dijo uno se los soldados apartandose para dejar a la vista unos bolsos con materiales y ropas dentro

-Gracias- dijo Shamal y enseguida se hacercó con aguja, hilo, desinfectante, algodón y vendas a Dami

* * *

_les iba a escribir más pero estoy teniendo problemitas, no puedo contestar reviews y no creo actualizar en un largo tiempo, si todo sale bien, nos vemos en la semana, si sale mal, probablemente hasta dentro de dos o tres años~ saludos! _

_Dejare aqui el aviso para que sepan en donde se quedaron nwn _

* * *

-si señorita- le contestó uno de los lobos

Ya con todo listo Shamal comenzó la pequeña operación, ya que, no soló tenia que cocer una gran cortada que se expndia por almenos 12 cm en la cabeza de Dami, si no que tambien tenia que aprovechar para sacarle el parasito

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-me impresionas- dijo Fate sentandose a un lado de Zoe

Ambas se encontraban fuera de la pequeña cabaña donde estaban operando a Dami, sentadas en un tronco

-¿porque...?- contesto Zoe un poco cortante y como si nada

-porque a pesar de ser una niña, literalmente estuviste dispuesta a pelear con un dragón por tu amiga- Fate le sonrió- y...a pesar de ser una niña, y de que la preocupación te esta comiendo viva, estas aquí, sentada, esperando posiblemente lo peor...- dijo con una sonrisa triste a la cara sorprendida de Zoe

Que no tardo en cambiar de sorpresa a completa tristeza, desesperación y preocupación, Fate enseguida abrazo a esa pequeña niña intentando reconfortarla de algún modo, a pesar de saber que es casi imposible, ya que ella podria perder al ser que más ama en el mundo

*sniff, sniff*- no te eh contado el como nos conocimos yo y Dami ¿no?- dijo Zoe en un intento por aligerar el ambiente

-um, no, suena interesante ya que yo y ella nos conocimos de una manera un poco extraña- ese comentario hizo que Zoe la mirara con cara de interrogación- esque, en nuestro vieaje una amiga cayó de un risco, ella la salvó y despues se unió a nosotras como si nada, aun no se si estoy feliz de que haya salvado a mi compañera- se "lamento" Fate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola~- canturreo Hayate a una recién consiente Carim

-h-hola...- dijo con el ceño fruncido, le dolia mucho la cabeza-...D-Dami...¿¡Dami!?- pregunto viendo desesperadamente a todos lados- ¿donde estoy?-

-uff...pues, tu amiga, la dragón, tu otra amiga rubia la esta operando, no es muy posible que sobreviva pero tampoco es imposible, y estas un una de las tantas cabañitas abandonadas en un pueblo Al-Hazard- respodió Hayate sin ver a la cara de Carim

-...¿podria...no...sobre...vivir...?- pregunto entrecortadamente y con la cabeza gacha

-seee..- dijo Hayate en el instante en que volteaba a ver a Carim...-oh no,.. esto, no-no te pongas así, digo no es para tanto ¿n-no?- Hayate estaba que no sabia que hacer, pues Carim se veia bastante deprimida

Entonces escucho un sollozo proviniente de ella, y eso de alguna forma le partió el corazón, y con paso decidido se hacerco a la rubia, en el instante en el que la tuvo cerca la abrazo

-L-Lo siento...aveces digo cosas estupidas...- le susurro Hayate en el oido a Carim y esra sintió un escalofrio

-n-no te pre-ocupes...estoy bien...aunque, preocupada y el dolor de cabeza no ayuda-

-pues, ¿que te parece si vamos a afuera a hacerle compañia a Zoe y a Fate?- dijo Hayate alendose de Carim

-claro- fue su unica respuesta

Entonces, ambas procedieron a salir de la pequeña cabaña, claro que Carim le suplicó a Hayate que la llevara a donde Dami, y la llevo, pero el ver tanta sangre y a la pobre de Dami en una mesa con la cabeza abierta, le causó panico, y le revolbió el estomago, provocandole nauseas, salió corriendo de la cabaña con la comandante tras ella

*sniff, sniff*- no te eh contado el como nos conocimos yo y Dami ¿no?- escuchó una voz captando inmediatamente la atención de ambas chicas

-um, no, suena interesante ya que yo y ella nos conocimos de una manera un poco extraña- escucharon la voz familiar, y esas palabras trajeron recuerdos a la mente de Carim, haciendola sonreir inconsientemente- esque, en nuestro vieaje una amiga cayó de un risco, ella la salvó y despues se unió a nosotras como si nada, aun no se si estoy feliz de que haya salvado a mi compañera- pero la sonrisa no duró mucho...

-¿asi que no te alegra de Dami me haya salvado,_Fate-chan_?- pregunto Carim y por la forma que dijo el nombre la cobriza sintio un extraño escalofrio

-n-no es eso Carim...y-yo..- tembló cuando vio como Carim juntaba del suelo una rama de buen grosor

-_tranquila Fate-chan...esto será divertido-_

Y así, dos lobas morian de risa viendo como una rubia perseguia y golpeaba a una inocente cobriza que no tenia idea de como defenderce

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La paciente podria morir en cualquier segundo

estaba teniendo problemas para sacar al parasito

las probabilidades de vida o muerte por desangrado estaban a un 50 y 50%

Todo dependia de ella y que tan rapido hiciera el trabajo

No podia dejarla morir, no podia

Tenia qie sobrevivir y continuar su vida, conocer a alguien y hacer una familia

Pero no morir y menos siendo tan joven

* * *

**EXTRA**

-bueno,...y si ya no la viole...¿¡porque no me han liberado!?- grito Yowiin algo desesperada, pues estaba atada a una silla en un deposito abandonado

-pues...esque no soló estuviste a punto de violarla...¡si no que tambien estas a punto de matarla!- grito Aliss sobandose el puente de la nariz

-si,..¿acaso la odias...?- preguntó Alondra

-osea...no la odio...pero quiero ponerle mas drama a la historia...-

-¡pero no mates a los buenos!- grito Alondra

-¿no quieren que la mate?- preguntó Yowiin mirandolas a ambas directo a los ojos

Ambas asintieron

-bien,...pero no me odien por lo que hare en el siguiente capitulo...- dijo con un toque frio Yowiin

Ambas chicas se miraron,...¿acaso fue buena idea molestar a la autora...?

* * *

_y así acaba el capitulo...al igual que el extra de hoy mi gente, ahora, a contestar reviews_

**_Alondra Scarlett: n-no peso tanto...¿¡para que la cinta!? ¡me estan asustando!...¡oh, lo siento, pero estaba demasiado ocupada ESQUIVANDO LA LANZA para darme cuenta de quien era! Y te lo digo con todo y sarcasmo incluido 737 saludos! Michibi-chan! nwn_**

**_Kihara CJ: jajaja, lamento la interrupción pero..enrealidad no te perdiste de mucho porque no es como si fuera a poner Lemon XDD ok no :v, cuamdo leí eso de "vale pitoh la vida" me acprde de un compañero de mi salón XD jajaja gracias, aqui esta el capitulo completo y espero igual te haya gustado saludos!_**

**_Karlhaestrada: jajaja muchas gracias, y no te preocupes,..ya me han torturado XD (tsk! Nunca tengas una admiradora masoquista...) Y gracias por ayudarme, realmente quiero leer ese fic XD muchas grasias, y tendras que hacer fila para poder hacerme buying a mi XD ok no :'v ¡si! La vida loca, o bueno, si tu quieres soló el fin de semana, Lol saludos!_**

**_Alisswan 1399: jajaja ¿enserio? XDDD espero hayas llegado al baño a tiempo, ¡wow! Yo no sabia qie te gustaba el arco, pero a mi tambien me encanta XDD ¡viva la arqueria!...aunque no sepa usar un arco Lol Espero te haya gustado y saludos!_**

**_Fer: Agito y Rein siempre estaran juntas...hasta que la muerta las separe ¿no? *sonrie malevolamente* espero te haya gustado esta conti y lamento el retraso saludos! _**


	11. Chapter 11 ¿porque me proteges? parte 1

_hola que tal? Bueno, yo pasaba por aqui y decidí hacerles un pequeño capitulo, no eh resuelto el problema, pero es de esos problemas que se toman un par de meses en arreglarse, pero, sepan que hare lo posible por no hacerlos esperar tanto X3 aqui les traigo un pequeño capitulo y por cierto, ya cambie el capitulo pasado, lo complete, les dije que habia faltado y lo complete, jajaja no crean que arregle algo ewe de hecho, lo dejé exactamente igual, soló le agregue la parte que faltaba nwn_

* * *

-jajajaja...¿en-entonces?-pregunto Hayate casi sin aire a Zoe, quien se le quedó viendo interrogante-¿no ibas a contar como es que Dami te salvó la vida?- alzó las sejas insinuando quela habia escuchado

-¡si, si, si, es cierto, vamos a escuchar la historia de Zoe-san!- grito Fate desde el suelo con una rubia sentada en su espalda

-¡jump!- Y Carim procedió a bajarce de Fate y sentarce a lado de Hayate

Fate, por un poco de miedo, cautelosamente se sentó a lado de Zoe

-bueno...se los contaré..- suspiro Zoe

**Flashback Zoe**

**_Yo habia tenido una discución con Ingvar, por cosas triviales...yo estaba demasiado enfadada así que corri y corrí, sabia que me estaban persiguiendo pero no me importó, yo segui corriendo hasta que mis patas ya no pudieron más_**

**_No tenia la menor idea de donde estaba_**

**_Lego empezé a escuchar crugir a los arbustos a mi alrededor_**

**_Y me senti en peligro, sabia que no era quien me habia estado siguiendo, pues con aquella persona no me sentia en peligro ademas de que el olor ya no estaba_**

**_Me puse en guardia_**

**_Pero definitivamente eran más de uno_**

**_Y cuando salieron, resultaron ser los exiliados_**

-wow, wow, wow, wow...¿te topaste con los exiliados?- preguntó Hayate con el ceño fruncido

-pues,..si...-

-¡pero ellos están mucho, ¡mucho mas lejos de nuestras tierras!, ademas, no fue soló un dia el que desapareciste, ¿te hicieron algo?-

-no, y lo siento Hayate...- agacho la cabeza y la comandante se sintió mal enseguida

-...tranquila...soló no lo vuelbas a hacer...sigue la historia...-

-si...- y las pobres de Fate y Carim se sintieron un poco incomodas por lo anterior

**_Era toda una manada de exiliados...no eran todos, pero eran como 20 o 30..._**

**_Me gruñian con odio y sed de sangre_**

**_Yo no esperaba menos...yo participé el la captura y en el exilio de la mayoria_**

**_Es normal que me odien y ahora que estaba sola y era presa facil intentaran matarme_**

**_-hola niñita, ¿donde esta tu grupo?- se burló uno de ellos_**

**_Algunos se me hacercaron un poco haciendo que yo me tensara y comenzará a gruñir_**

**_-¡oh mira!~ ¡Ya tiene colmillos!~- y todos comenzaron a reír_**

**_Empezaron a reir despreocupados y bajaron la guardia, vi esa como mi oportunidad de correr, corri en dirección contraria por la que llegué _**

**_No sabia que hacer, corri, pero mis patas no me permitian mucho despues de todo lo que ya habia corrido_**

**_Se oian sus pisadas tras de mi_**

**_Eran muchos_**

**_Se reían_**

**_Me sentia perseguida por hienas_**

**_Tenia mucho miedo..._**

**_No temia morir...Temia morir lentamente_**

**_Entonces...tropezé_**

**_Gire y me golpeé el cuerpo contra rocas y me rasguñe con ramas _**

**_Cuando finalmente dejé de girar, me rodearon,...de nuevo..._**

**_-jajajaja ¿enserio creiste que escaparias?-_**

**_Todos volbieron a reír_**

**_Pero a decir verdad...me sentia segura..._**

**_Ya que sentí el mismo olor que habia sentido que me seguía, cuando empezé a correr_**

**_Y ellos tambien se dieron cuenta_**

**_-...hay alguien más aquí...- y enseguida todos se pusieron en guardia_**

**_Todo estaba en completo silencio...me ignoraron, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada como para correr..los minutos se hicieron largos y nada apareció...bajaron la guardia_**

**_-tal vez sea algún otro animal..- dijo uno_**

**_Todos aceptaron esa opción y bajaron la guardia, aunque el olor seguia ahí, y aunque no estaba segura de la especie... me sentía a salvo..._**

**_Entre un arbusto se escuchó un ruido, habia alguien ahí_**

**_Uno de ellos reacionó y entro en el arbusto sin dudarlo_**

**_Atrapó lo que sea que estuviera ahí y lo sacó_**

**_Era una chica, de más o menos la misma edad que yo..._**

**_-¡JAJAJAJA, PERO MIRA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!- gritó uno de ellos, su pelaje era gris, era un lobo ansiano, pero se le veia bastante fuerte_**

**_-¡Pero si es otra niñita!- se burló otro_**

**_La llevó junto a mi, y pude notar varios rasgos de ella, como que tenia unos ojos atraviesa almas de un verde profundo, el cabello largo y negro, hermoso, de piel palida, traia una armadura negra brillante, eso le costaria varios golpes, ya que ellos no son fanaticos de los soldados, pensé, pero seguia preguntandome...¿que especie será...?...porque definitivamente parecia salvaje, pero no era un lobo_**

**_La chica, ahora a mi lado, los veia desafiante y gruñia de vez en cuando_**

**_Yo estaba recostada en el suelo, los ojos entrecerrados, sucia y respiraba lentamente, cansada tanto fisica como mentalmente_**

**_A pesar de eso, pude ver que era una chica super linda_**

-pfff...- se escucharon risillas por parte de los precentes haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Zoe

-¡d-dejen de interrumpir!- alzó la voz Zoe y todos retomaron sus posiciones tratando de aguantar las risas, y Zoe suspiro

_**-jajaja ¡no me digas que viniste a ayudar a tu amiguita!- se burló el ansiano**_

_**Ella ampezó a gruñir, pero muy bajo, casi inaudible**_

_**-¿acaso eres una ninfa...? Porque eres bastante hermosa- dijo uno adulto castaño hacercandose a ella**_

_**Ella gruño más alto, empezaba a sonar tan amenazante que haria temblar a cualquiera, a todos se les borro la sonrisa, el que se habia hacercado retrosedió y todos se pusieron tensos y en guardia, esperando cualquier cosa**_

_**Pero lo que pasó, definitivamente no se lo esperaba ninguno, nisiquiera yo**_

_**La chica se transformó en un dragón negro**_

-De hecho, más o menos igual de grande como el que era hace rato- explicó Zoe moviendo sus manos

-si,si,si, ¡continua!- dijeron sus expectadoras, aparentemente emocionadas por el relato

**_Era bastante grande, y peligroso, pero los lobos no se hecharon para atrás, confiandose de que eran muchos_**

**_Grave error..._**

**_Pues con ayuda de su enorme y gruesa cola, posiblemente quebró algunas pata que quisieron atacarla por la espalda y despues lanzó fuego al resto, haciendo que huyeran asustados_**

**_Les lanzó una mirada super intimidante a los que se habian hacercado a ayudar a los lecionados, pero no los dejaron, simplemente hicieron más rapido su tarea_**

**_Despues de que se fueron, se hacercó lentamente a mi_**

**_-¿estas bien..?- me preguntó_**

**_Me sorprendí, sesupone que nuestra especie esta en total desacuardo, nos odiamos a muerte, ¿porque me ayuda?_**

**_-¿p-porque...?- fue lo único que salió de mi hocico_**

**_Ella procedió a hacerce un dragón más pequeño, un poco más grande que yo, y luego me cargó con cuidado en su lomo_**

**_-lo siento, no puedo llevarte a tus tierras, muchomenos a las mías-dijo, pero no se porque se disculpaba, me acababa de salvar la vida y ahora me cargaba!..._**

**_-no...no te...- y me desmayé_**

**_Cuando comenzé a despertar, estaba en una pequeña cueva, y frente a mi habia un pequeño montón de frutas _****_y un par de pescados_**

**_Ella no estaba conmigo_**

**_Intenté levantarme pero estaba debil y herida, ademas, moria de hambre, asi que comí lo que estaba frente a mi_**

**_Talvez, una o media hora despues, me pude levantar, las heridas me dolian, y tenia que cojear una pata, pero no parecia nada grave_**

**_Caminé pero justo cuando salí de la cueva_**

**_-¡no deberias caminar!- escuche un grito, era ella, corriendo hacia mí y transformada en chica nuevamente, para ser sincera, creí que se habia ido ya_**

**_-no deberias caminar aún, deberias descansar- dijo ella cargando un par de hojas y flores en sus brazos_**

**_No se porque, pero me encanto su voz, su suave regaño, demostrando preocupación, hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón_**

**_-lo siento, y gracias- le dije casi en un susurro_**

**_-claro, ahora entra de nuevo a la cueva, traje un par de hiervas para que te sanen más rapido- dijo ella, con un pequeño sonrojo, me pareció tan tierno_**

**_Pero una pregunta aun rondaba por mi cabeza_**

**_-¿porque?...¿porque me salvaste..?- pregunté alfin_**

**_Ella suspiro -no lo se- dijo- supongo que por impulso- fue su corta respuesta-ahora entremos- dijo mientras me empujaba levemente a la cueva_**

**_Ella ya no traia su armadura puesta, traia una blusa de algodón negra muy ajustada y un pequeño Short de algodón tambien muy ajustado de color blanco_**

**_-umm, necesitare que te hagas humana- me dijo_**

**_Yo, por alguna razón, tenia nervios "¿y si no le gusta como soy?" Me dije, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza, ¿porque habria de importarme?_**

**_Entonces, me senté, cerré mis ojos y me transforme_**

**_Cuando los habrí, me encontre con una pelinegra sonrojada y con la boca abierta, me miraba tan fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme_**

**_Ella parecia no reaccionar_**

**_-talvez deba darme un baño antes de colocarme las hiervas, ¿hay algun rio cercano?- trate de cambiar de tema _**

**_-¡ah!-y alfin reaccionó- s-si, hay uno aquí cerca- se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantar_**

**_-bien, necesito refrescarme..-dije_**

**_Caminamos un par de minutos con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y su mano en mi cintura_**

**_Pronto llegamos a un pequeño y tranquilo arrollo_**

**_-oye...¿y donde sesupone que estamos?- pregunté, ya que, apesar de ser un lugar precioso, jamás habia estado ahí_**

**_-es un lugar desconosido-la mire aterrorizada-¡no!¡no nos perdimos!,... es un lugar desconosido para tu gente, y para la mia-dijo, y yo sentí alivio_**

**_-¿osea que estamos muy seguras aquí?- pregunte con una adolorida sonrisa ¡me dolia todo!_**

**_-sip- contesto un poco infantil_**

**_-¿y como conoces este lugar?- pues, como dijo que no estabamos perdidas, ella debe conocer muy bien el lugar_**

**_-umm..soy de esas personas a las que les gusta viajar, tambien el combate, por lo que vengo aquí muy seguido a entrenar, es relajante, y los animales aqui son muy amables...bueno, hay salvajes y peligrosos, pero, ¡soy un dragón! ¡no hay criatura más peligrosa que yo en esta parte del bosque!- dijo dejandome cuidadosamente sentada en el suelo_**

**_lanze una risita, en esa parte, tenia mucha razón, convertida en dragón, ella podria devorar un oso, o pisar un puma_**

**_Me le quedé viendo a la cara, esperando a que se fuera para poder desvestirme, ella tambien me sostenia la mirada, y de un segundo a otro ella giro un poco la cabeza, como un cachorro que no entendia_**

**_¡Se veia tan tierna!_**

**_Pero, aparentemente es muy densa o esta muy distrida, pensé _**

**_-necesito desvestirme..- dije mirandola_**

**_Ella se sobresalto y se sonrojó_**

**_-C-Claro- y se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta un árbol y se dio un golpesitp en la frente con el tronco-¡me avisas cuando ya pueda voltear!- grito..._**

**_Enserio, esta chica era MUY linda, en todo el sentido de la palabra_**

**_Me apresure todo lo que mi adolorido cuerpo me lo permitió, cuamdo ya estaba limpia y con mi ropa puesta..._**

**_-¡ya puedes voltear!- le dije, ella se encontraba sentada en el mismo árbol donde habia estado en un prinsipio_**

**_Se levanto y se dio la vuelta, sin decir nada, soló trotó hacia mí y me ayudo a regresar a la cueva_**

**_La noté, un poco distante,.. me pregunte en que habra estado pensando_**

**_Llegamos a la cueva en silencio, ella estaba demasiado callada y no me encontraba en perfectas condiciones como para hablar_**

**_Enseguida que legamos, me recostó con cuidado y fue por las hierbas, comenzó a hacer una mezcla con savila y quien sabe que tanto más, seguido de eso, usó la mezcla como adeshivo para las hiervas, y mientras me las colocaba en los lugares indicados, habló_**

**_-¿tienes...novio..?- me sorprendí, jamas espere una pregunta como esa, ¿habrá sido eso lo que tanto pensaba o solo intentaba matar el silencio? Pense_**

**_-u-ummm..-dudé, esque, decirle que apesar de que me gusten los hombres y las mujeres, me gustan más las mukeres era muy intimo, ¿no?- ...no...¿y-y tu?- me puse nerviosa por la respuesta_**

**_-hmmm,..no exactamente...¡listo!, para mañana estaras bien recuperada, claro, si el resto del dia no te mueves...- _**

**_-tratare- dije apenas, el precho me mataba, hablar mucho ya no me parece sano..._**

**_-lamento decirle bella dama, que tengo que salir por un poco de leña, al parecer esta noche hará frió- dijo en un tono divertido, queria hacerme sonreir_**

**_Que linda..._**

**_Lo logró, me sacó alunas risillas, despues se marchó_**

**_Me sorprendio que el que apenas se marchara y yo ya la extrañaba_**

**_Alrededor de una hora ella regreso con bastante leña, ya estaba atardeciendo y muy pronto se haria de noche_**

**_-¡y tambien traje..!- dijo tirando la leña al suelo y descolgando de sus hombros una buena cantidad de peces bastante grandes en dos hilos_**

**_Ni siquiera recordaba que tenia hambre, le sonreí, es una persona muy considerada, caballerosa, dulce, amable...y valiente..._**

**_La noche llego, pero ella y yo sevuiamos platicando de todo y a la vez de nada frente al fuego mientras comiamos pescado asado, ella me contaba cosas graciosas sobre sus aventuras, y yo sobre las mias, ella era una guerrera al igual que yo, nos platicabamos de todo, hasta que le prengunte de su familia_**

**_-umm...no creo que sea buena idea hablar de mi familia-me respondió, por un segundo pense que su familia habia muerto o algo similar, pero, en ese momento pense "ni siquiera se su nombre"_**

**_-por sierto...¿como te llamas?- pregunte con la voz un poco rasposa_**

**_-ummm...Damien...-_**

**_-¿Damien no es nombre de chico?-_**

**_-¿acaso importa?- pregunto sarcasticamente- ¿y tu como te llamas?-_**

**_\- Zoe, Zoe Strominger-_**

**_-oh, lindo nombre- y me sonrió,...que linda sonrisa, pense_**

**_-g-gracias...aunque tu no me mencionaste tu apehido- dije un poco sonrojada_**

**_-...-suspiró, parece que se lo pensaba mucho entre decirmelo o no, cuamdo estuve apunto de decirle que lo olvidara- Chazelle, Damien Chazellle- pero me lo dijo primero_**

**_Me sorprendí completamente, ¿¡enserio estoy frente a la princesa de mi especie enemiga!? ¡ya era bastante malo que fuera de mi especie enemiga!_**

**_Mi silencio, lo mal interpreto, porque vajo la cabeza, con su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho mientras me susurraba "lo siento" _**

**_Verla así me partio el corazón, con mucho esfuerzo me hacerque mas a ella y me recoste en sus piernas_**

**_-no importa- fue lo que dije, depues me quede dormida_**

**_A la mañana siguiente, ella se veia mucho mejor y yo me sentia como nueva, ella me acompañó cerca de mis tierras, y despues se fue, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa y yo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó por completo con_ _eso_**

**Fin del Flashback Zoe**

-y así es como conosí a Damien- dijo Zoe

Carim tenia unas lagrimitas en los ojos y estaba moqueando, miemtras que las otras dos soló miraban el cielo, como so la cosa más interesante del mundo estuviera por ahí volando

-chicas...- dijo Shamal saliendo de la cabaña donde operaban a Damien, quitandose un mandil con sangre embarrada y quitandose la sangre de las manos con el mismo

* * *

**EXTRA**

-wuajajajja- se reia Yowiin desde su silla, siendo observada por una confundida lectora

-aun no entiendo que hiciste...- dijo Alondra

-¡no lo sabes pero te lo dire!- grito-¡en el flashcack habia beso y romance pero se lo borre!- y volbio a reir maniaticamente

-¿¡QUE!?- Dijo Alisswan entrando por la enorme puerta de almacen- ¡BUEN MOMENTO! ¡PORQUE YA VOLVI CON MI ARCO!- grito apuntando una flecha a Yowiin, a quien se le borro la sonrisa

Despues por la misma puerta entraron el resto de los lectores portando armas letales.

Entonces Yowiin dio su mejor intento por desatarce consiguiendolo al instante, se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente por no haberlo intentado antes y despues huyó por la ventana por donde tambien volaron flechas cuchillos y lanzas...

* * *

_Jejeje soy tan malota X3 pero bueno~ ahora estoy desaparecida y jamás me encontraran! _

_Espero les haya gustadoeste capitulo, a pesar de que no le puse la mejor parte...mee... XD saludos! Nos leemos luego~~_

_Oh cierto...a contestar reviews:_

**_Alondra Scarlett: seee y lamento decirte que se sigue muriendo Lol, ¡no puedes matarme! ¡si me matan el fic se quedaria a medias! ¡JA!, ok, ya, hablando enserio, pues lo siento mucho, pero este capitulo es una prueba de que intento no hacerlos esperar tanto,...tanto...saludos!_**

**_Ririshiyo: jajaja que bueno, espero te hayan gustado esos tres y este tambien, ¡¿te gusto!?¡el capitulo 4 ahora forma parte de mis capitulos favoritos XDDD Saludos!_**

**_Karlhaestrada:Hello XD que bueno que te haya gustado, y lamento preocuparte, tambien lamento decirte que lo que me tenia de malas era, que estaba enferma, odiosa, y discuti con mi familia, ahora solo es lo odiosa y un asunto que tengo con mis papás XD no mejora mucho...pero algo es algo, Saludos! Espero este cap te haya gustado X3_**

**_Fer: espero no te haiga hecho esperar tanto, y que bueno que te haya llamado la atención mi fic, espero te haya gustado, Saludos!_**

**_Kihara CJ: jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea XD jaja si hago así a Hayate es porque da ese aspecto de ser seria pero cuando la descuidas es un despapaye... a decir verdad, aun no se si habrá HayaCarim,...porque Alicia tambien tendra participación y amo ambas parejas...agh*derrame cerebral*... pero bueno, tu pelirroja sexy ahora basicamente es Fate XD y esta desmayada siendo cuidada por Stern, aqui esta la actualización, espero te haya gustado saludos!_**

**_Guest: jajaj que bueno que te mate de risa XD recuerda usar pañales, no me gustaria provocarte un accidente Lol ok no :v, un no eh terminado Fate zero, aunque tambien me gusta mucho esa pareja, me gustaria involucrarla en mi despapaye, pero tambien necesito conocer a los personajes, sus nombres, y sus caracteristicas XP espero te haya gustado la actualización saludos!_**

**_Alisswan 1399: jejeje, lo siento, pero mira! ¡ya actualize!¡creo que no tuviste que esperar mucho, espero te haya gustado XD saludos!_**


	12. Chapter 12 ideas

_¡Por San Google! ¿¡cuanto tiempo no actualize!?... bueno... lo siento...XD hubo unas ideas que no me dejaban y descubrí que cuando me duermo temprano me dan pesadillas...muy feas pesadillas... y bueno, mis ideas las pondre abajo a ver que opinan otros autores...o saber si les gustaria que publicara algo así.., no los hago esperar más, ¡el capitulo..!..¿?...¡el capitulo nuevo de este fic nwn!_

**_Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha No Me Pertenece, Porque, si no, Seria Yuri Hard, Muy Muy Hard..._**

* * *

\- ¡Señor!, segun varios comentarios y despues de varias investigacines descubrimos que, efectivamente, las guerreras son de Mid-Childa y las ninfas de Uminari..- decia un soldado a un rubio que solo rodo los ojos

-dime algo que me importe, Claus- dijo Yuuno interrumpiemdo al soldado

\- en Uminari tienen a dos aliadas que les mandan la información de los sucesos en su hogar...- respondió el soldado

\- ¿son fuertes?¿son grandes?¿son poderosos?-

\- son,..hadas, mi señor...-

Yuuno sonrió macabramente y Claus se arrepintió de haber leído esa información enviada

\- talvez... deberiamos hacerles una pequeña visita...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿segura que te sientes bien?- pregunto Shamal, aun preocupada, pues la aparentemente cobriza estaba algo sudada, intentó tocarle la frente pero esta se levanto rapido evitando cualquoer roze

\- s- si Shamal- san- respondió- es soló que ya me siento cansada, quisiera dormir un poco- dijo

Shamal la miro entrecerrando los ojos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hayate la interrumpió

\- en ecabaña-señaló- no está muy lejos y es segura- dijo alzando ambas cejas

\- gracias- respondió la cobriza, se despidió de todos los precentes y se dirijió a la cabaña lo más rapido que pudo, pues se sentia mareada y que caeria

Ya en la cabaña cerró la vieja puerta de un golpe sonoro y suspiro pesadamente, le costaba respirar

Se tambaleó hacia la pila de paja que habia ahí y se dejo caer como peso muerto

Sudaba a mares, le costaba respirar y sentía su cuerpo quemarce

De un momento a otro, su vista se oscureció y perdio la consiencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- linda noche ¿no?- dijo una peliplateada abrazada a una sonrojada pelirroja, ambas sobre una rama de un pino, casi en la copa observando la luna

\- si...- respondió a duras penas la pelirroja

\- ¿te sientes bien Agito?-

\- U- umm.. s- si..-

\- hmmm-

\- ¿mm?-

*beso*

\- ¿¡R-Rein!?- Agito ahora estaba más roja

*risilla*- no pude evitarlo, te vez tan linda y besable cuando estas nerviosa..- dijo Rein casi en un susurro mirando a la pelirroja con un brillo intenso en sus ojos

\- pero...- dijo de manera seria haciendo creer a la peliplateada que no le habia gustado- tu te vez linda y besable todo el tiempo- ahora la que parecia sandía por dentro era Rein

\- ¡ow, Agito!- gritoneo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pelirroja

Pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar o hacer cualquier sonido la peliplateada atrapo su boca con la suya

Despues de un tiempo por falta de aire ambas se separaron sonrojadas, se miraron a los ojos y despues rieron un poco, para enseguida volber a abrazarce y contemplar la luna

-siempre te protegere,..Rein- susurro la pelirroja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- rapido, rapido o sera tarde...- decia para si mismo Verossa nervioso dando vueltas sobre la tierra en alguna parte del bosque

De pronto unos sonoros golpeteos de caballos a todo galope se hacian precentes

Dos encapuchados sobre sus caballos se detuvieron frente a Verossa

-¡rapido!, ¡tienen que hacer que beba una de las dos esto y todo terminará!- dijo el peliverde entregando a los encapuchados un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde

\- ¿donde estan?- pregunto una voz varonil proviniente de el encapuchado que era un poco más alto que el otro

\- c- creo que escuché a Rein decir que se encontraban en un pueblo abandonado, entre las montañas y los bosques deAl-Hazard- respondió nervioso- ¡rapido, o no habrá otra oportunidad como esta!- grito al punto de estallar Verossa

Los encapuchados no cuestionaron más y se dirijieron a todo galope nuevamente hacia el lugar indicado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_\- ¿ D- donde estoy...?- _

_\- Muerta, muy probablemente.._

_\- eso quiere decir... que le fallé a todos?_

_\- ¿ que esperabas? Tu madre tenia razón, eres muy pequeña para ser un guerrero, sobre todo una capitana, ademas, ambas sabiamos que esto pasaria tarde o temprano_

_-..no.._

_\- ¿ tambien inmadura? Aceptalo, se acabo_

_-¡no!_

_-¡ no insistas! _

_-¡ esque esto no puede acabar así! ¡yo protegere a los seres que amo, encontrare a mi hermana,...acabare con ese odio que nos tenemos los lobos y los dragones para poder hacer una familia con Zoe..._

_\- es estupido..._

_\- si no lo logro, me gustaria morir en el intento..._

_\- ¿ a ella le gustas?_

_\- no lo se_

_\- ¿ entonces porque harias una locura como esa? Ni si quiera sabes si te corresponderá_

_\- me basta con saber que no me odia, y puedo vivir con un beso, el unico beso_

_\- ni siquiera fue a proposito_

_\- no...no fue a proposito,.. pero el soló rozar sus labios me hizo sentir que podria contra cualquier cosa, que lograria todo, y que tendria todo_

_\- eso es lo que quieres? Todo?_

_\- si, quiero que todo su amor sea mio, y de nadie más_

_\- y si no te ama a ti? _

_-... si no me ama a mi, pero es feliz, me basta_

_\- y si no es feliz? _

_\- me encargare de hacerla feliz_

_\- aunque sea soló como amiga?_

_-..si...aunque sea soló como amiga_

_\- eso te dolera demasiado, ¿crees que valga la pena? _

_\- daria cualquier cosa,..por una sonrisa suya_

_\- es lo más tonto que se te ah ocurrido_

_\- pues, eres mi consiencia, si la que lo dice eres tu, entonces tienes razón_

_\- ¿ recuerdas como la conosiste?_

_\- por supuesto que si! Yo estaba paseando por la frontera de niestras tierras, cuando la vi huir a toda velocidad, habia decidido perseguirla, se veia muy mal_

_\- y se veia bonita a tus ojos, no lo niegues, en parte llamó tu atención por su belleza_

_\- no lo niego, era y es hermosa, pero el verla llorar, me partió el corazón, la vi huir a las tierras prohibidas, ese lugar es sumamente peligroso, y el que valla ella sola no traeria nada bueno,...la seguí kilometros y kilometros, se que se percato de que la seguia pero nunca dejo de correr, de un momento a otro me canse, decidí parar un momento, ya tenia su aroma, no seria dificil encontrarla_

_\- te cansaste más rapido que ella?_

_\- yo no estoy tan acostumbrada a correr como un lobo, soy un dragón, uso mis alas y de vez en cuando mis piernas, estan en buena forma pero, ¡ maldición es un lobo, soló otro lobo se le compararia!... cuando me recuperé, segui su aroma, tarde un rato pero la encontre, aunque siertamente no me gusto nada lo que vi, estaba rodeada por muchos lobos que no se veian muy amigables,... queria ver que pasaba..._

_\- no me digas,... y decidiste hacercarte_

_-¡hey! Estuvimos en eso juntas, ¿recuerdas?...bien... cuando escuche que se burlaban de ella, me enojé, no supe el porque, soló se que me llene de una rabia horrible, me hacerque más pero, pise una rama, haciendo que los lobos se pusieran en guardia, jurariá que hasta mi carazón se detuvo, cuando de entre los arbustos pude ver su rostro, estaba sucia y agotada, mi corazón se encogio al verla así, despues agite mi cabeza, no estaba bien que pensara así, pero,.. cuando hize un movimiento tan brusco como ese, movi el arbusto, delatando mi ubicación_

_-idiota..._

_\- ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando un lobo me atrapo entre sus mandibulas y me sacaba de mi escondite_

_-...tu eres una idiota que raya en lo absurdo, ¿porque no te transformaste? -_

_\- ...me diras idiota...- _

_\- no lo haré, solo dime-_

_\- queria que me pusieran junto a ella-_

_\- estupida- _

_\- ¿¡vez!?- _

_\- te dije estupida, no idiota- _

_\- agh, te odio... bueno, despues de que me pusieran a su lado, noté que estaba bastante herida eso me hizo enojar, casi no podia contener mis gruñidos, trataba de hacerlos lo mas bajo posible, pero luego comenzarin a parlotear otra vez, agh, como los odiaba_

_\- yo tambien-_

_\- y, finalmente no pude evitarlo, me termine transformando y casi matando a varios lobos, todos huyeron y disminuí mi tamaño para cargarla comodamente, ella me susurro mi nombre, y el porque de mis acciones, pero..._

_\- como ya era bastante malo que fueras un dragón, peor que se enterará que eres de la realeza, ¿no?-_

_\- exacto... me senti bien de no responderle cuando se desmayo, pero, tambien me preocupe...despues de tanto pensar a donde llevarla, que fuera un lugar seguro, yo ya estaba llena de lodo y tierra, no podiamos quedarnos ahí, es el lugar de los exiliados caninos, en mis tierras se la comerian y yo en las de ella me apresarian... que complicación... despues recorde, que hay unas tierras que hoy el dia nadie conoce y a nadie le pertenecen, fui ahí y encontre una fantastica cueva, al principio temi quefuera de un oso, el me causaria alboroto, pero me alivie de que la cueva no mostraba señales de estar habitada ni por ratas, la deje ahí y despues me converti en humana, y me fui un rato, en busca de comida y plantas medicinales, las necesitaria_

_\- si, si, si, eres muy noble, bla, bla, bla, adelantate a la parte del beso-_

_\- desesperada,.. ella se iba a bañar, ella sola asi que respete eso y gire mi vista hacia un tronco y no la aparte hasta que ella me dio el aviso, despues, pues le pedi que esperara, que yo tambien queria un baño rapido_

_-¿ella se volteo?-_

_\- pues, yo no le pedi que se volteara, y no lo hizo, de hecho, en los 5 minutos que me tomo mi baño sentia una intensa mirada que me mandaba escalofrios_

_\- es una pervertida- _

_\- jajajja posiblemente, despues de mi ducha nos dirijimos a la cueva, yo la ayudaba a caminar entrecargandola, pero, ambas nos distragimos y caimos, mi reacción fue protegerla, por lo que use mi cuerpo para amortiguar su caida pero..._

_\- tipico_

_\- see... ella quedo encima de mi y nuestros labios quedaron tan cerca que se razaban_

_\- y desp.._

_\- que es esa luz?_

_\- supongo que tu retirada_

_\- espera,¿que pasará contigo? _

_\- dejare de existir, cuando una persona muere, ya no necesita conciencia_

_-p-pero-_

_*todo se cubre ee luz blanca*_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

\- vamos Agito, creo que es por aqui- Rein jalaba a Agito entre el bosque

\- pero Rein, ya estamos muy alejadas del campamento- A Agito no le daba buena espina el silencio del lugar

\- Vamos, no seas miedosa- dijo Rein burlona

-¡Si Agito! ¡ no seas miedosa!- mencionó una voz no conocida para las hadas

\- ¿quien eres?- dijo Agito firme

Aparece un rubio ojos escarlata de entre los arbustos

\- soy Yuuno, Yunno Scrya, capitan de las tropas élite de... Abaader..- decia miemtras sonreia macabramente y otros guerreros salian de entre los arbustos

\- ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto nuevamente Agito poniendose a espaldas con Rein y el ceño fruncido

\- venimos a escoltar a una amiga- dicho esto, de un movimiento rapido uno de los soldados atrapo a Rein con ambas manos golpeando a Agito en el proceso haciendo que esta caiga al suelo

\- ¡sueltenme!- forzejeaba Rein inutilmente

\- ¡sueltenla!-

Yuuno comenzo a reir ante la valentia de la pequeña pelirroja

\- tranquila... a ti tambien te traje un regalo- dijo Yuuno alzando ambos brazos y a sus espaldas aparecieron miles de abejas

\- ¡ Agito, corre! - grito Rein, pero Agito no se movia - ¡estaré bien, porfavor, corre!-

Agito lamiro con cara de disculpa y se fue volando lo más rapido que pudo directo al campamento siendo perseguida por en enorme enjambre de abejas

*negando con la cabeza*- no debiste mentirle a tu amiga pequeña..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡señorita Strominger!- apareció un soldado

\- ¿que sucede?- pregunto Zoe

\- ¿ pasó algo malo?- pregunto Hayate

\- la señorita Damien...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- aquí tienen a varias personas- dijo un encapuchado asomando su cabeza por una de las cabañas - hay alguien cuidando- dijo agachandose junto con su compañera- duermela con uno de tus hechizos para ver si esta Fate ahí- la otra soló asintió en acuerdo

Se puso de pie y murmuro palabras inaudibles, de un segundo a otro Stern cayó al suelo profundamente dormida

Ambos entreron por la ventana y comenzaron a ver quienes estaban ahí

\- ¡aqui esta!- dijo la encapuchada-

\- rapido, dale la poción-

La encapuchada levanto un poco a Nanoha y le hacerco el recipiente con la poción a los labios

-¿¡ quien está ahí!? - se escucho la voz firme de Hayate entrando por la puerta, encontrandose con la escena de los encapuchados dandole a bever una extraña sustancia a Nanoha

El encapuchado más alto derribó a Hayate - ¡ date prisa!- y la encapuchada le terminó de dar la poción a Nanoha

-¡ no!- grito Hayate quien se quito al encapuchado de encima en un movimiento y derribo a la otra quedandose encima y quitandole la capucha, sacandose la sorpresa de su vida

* * *

_¡MI DOLER CABEZA~! alguien apapacheme...ok no :v ¡Hey! Lamento mucho la demora, pero finalmente les doy una actualización, jejeje antes de decirles mis ideas, contestaré los reviews:_

**_Lupis Suigintou: lamento que no te haya gustado :) _**

**_Alondra Scarlett: jajaja XD (No me acuerdo porque pero me rio XD) aquí toy XD no estoy perdida...soló no estoy donde ustedes estan XD y tampoco se de donde te suene Lol, hasta lo otra michibi-chan esprro te haya ido bien en la escuela_**

**_Ririshiyo: porque soy bien pinchi mala XD ok no :v que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero este tambien te haya gustado, tu y tus pistas XD bueno, saludos y hasta la proxima_**

**_Karlhaestrada: jeje sierto, los padres tienes su extraña forma de ser XD gracias, la verdad ya me siento mucho mejor, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, extermine todas mis neuronas en este cap Lol, te perdono que me digas tierna soló porque me duele la cabeza XP ok no :v jajaja la carniceria, me matas de la risa XDDD...gracias, eso sonó tan lindo (que se note el sarcasmo) en fin.. que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, pasala bien y te mando saludos_**

**_Alisswan 1399: eres violenta amiga... muajaja Damien morira juajajajajaja y jamás sabras en donde estoy...saludos! X3 _**

**_Fer: jejeje muchas gracias,espero tambien te haya gustado este capitulo y lamento la demora, ahora soló incluí el beso, la parte romantica talvez despues saludos y hasta la proxima_**

**_Kihara CJ: jaja, la verdad, desde que me invente esos personajes eh creido que harian bonita pareja, y aquí cumplo mi sueño de unirlas Lol, claro que es dificil elegir,... y no se si soy yo o Hayate tiene algo con las rubias Lol jejeje, tranquila kihara-san, esto,.. ya puse el beso y talvez en otro capitulo Zoe cuente la historia completa...jajaja por si no leiste el extra anterior, ya me escape XD muchas gracias, espero tu tambien actualices pronto, hasta luego!_**

_ahora sí, ninguno tiene titulo, y no dare partes de la trama, soló de lo que va a tratar_

_#1: Fate y Alicia perdieron a su madre cuando eran unas bebes y su tia Precia las adopto junto con su pareja Lindy Harlown, en la secundaria, Fate cometió una tonteria que la hizo tener panico escenico, pero ella deseaba tanto volber a tocar que inventó a Bardiche T. una cantante enmascarada junto con su grupo secreto de enmascarados, Alicia por su parte, tambien tiene un grupo, no sabe nada del grupo de Fate quien en ese momento es la representante de su banda, pero cuando se enteré, sentira el dolor de creer que su hermana y familia más cercana no confiaba en ella, mientras Fate esta que babea por la chica de sus sueños, literalmente, Nanoha Takamachí_

_#2: Fate Tesstarosa es una agente secreta de Riot Force 6, una agencia de investigaciones avanzadas, es una de las mejores agentes y un dia, descubre que tendra que hacer una mission junto a otra agente: Nanoha Takamachi de la agencia secreta TSAB, tienen que investigar a ciertas personas pero para pasar desapercibidas tienen que mudarce y fingir un matrimonio, pero ambas, con el tiempo, se daran cuenta de que existe una conexión entre ambas ademas de que se atraen mutuamente_

_#3: Fate tenia un extraño club en la univercidad " el club de las rubias" el club en si, lo formaron solo para escaparce de las clases de literatura, pero ahí conoció a muchas de sus mejorez amigas: Shizuru Fujino, Carim Gracia, Ange Ikaruga Misurugi, y Falis(jamas supe su apehido) despues de la universidad, todas seguian siendo amigas, en el cumpleaños de Fate, Shizuru decide reservar un cuarto de hotel con 5 habitaciones en un hotel recien habierto, muy lujoso, el hotel RiotForce 6, piscina y mucha diverción en ese hotel, los dias en los que se pasan en ese hotel conoceran a las chicas de sus sueños, pasaran verguenza, haran locuras, destrozos y haran reir a mucha gente en ese hotel_

_Bueeeeno, la 3 es la que publicare en Agosto, X3 pero, me gustaria saber su opinión al respecto, nos vemos!...o leemos!_


	13. Chapter 13 me dolio el planchazo

_*entra a su departamento curiosamente a oscuras cantando entre susurros una canción* _

_-La bala saca sus colmillos de acero y sin pedir permiso_

_Entra por el cuero, muerde los tejidos con rabia y arranca_

_*se dirije a encender la luz y cuando la enciende a su alrededor hay varias personas con mala cara portando desde bates de beisbol hasta una plancha, ella se queda completamente seria y en un movimiento lento (temiendo que las personas a su alrededor la fueran a atacar) volbió a apagar la luz, ya en oscuras se escucha como alguien corre se abre la puerta y se cierra de un azotón, una de las personas dirije su vista a la ventana, veia como la chica corria gaymente por la acerá, se cayó y despues de un gritito gay de dolor se volbio a levantar para seguir corriendo*_

_-¿ ahora?- se escucho una voz_

_-...¡ AHORA!- Y todas las personas se apresuraron a ir tras la chica, con todo y plancha_

**_MSLN No Me Pertenece, Si Me Perteneciera Hecharia Este Mugrero (Mi Tablet) Y Me Compraria Una Laptop :'v_**

* * *

\- ¡ no! - grito Hayate bajandose al encapuchado de encima en un solo movimiento y derribando al otro quitandole la capucha y sacandose la sorpresa de su vida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaban cabalgando, tampoco trataba de averiguarlo, su única preocupación era aquella pelirroja que era perseguida por un enjambre de abejas que en cuanto la alcanzaran podrian...

Sacudió su cabeza, no, ella no podia dejarla, no ahora, tampoco pronto, ellas tenian una vida por delante, una vida juntas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirroja se encontraba volando a toda velocidad, hace tiempo que habia salido de sus tierras, no sabia donde se encontraba, definitivamente no estaba en Uminari, ni en Mid- Childa muchomenos en Abaader o Rose, pero lo importante era que aun no lograba dejar al enjambre de abejas atras, muy apenas habia notado que donde se encontrab estaba completamente congelado, eso alentaba a las abejas, por desgracia a ella tambien

De un segundo a otro entro en una gran tormenta de nieve, se estaba congelando pero almenos habia perdido a las abejas, enseguido que diviso una cueva de hielo a lo lejos, se dirijió ahí lo mas rapido que pudo, antes de que sus alas se congelaran completamente y en el peor caso, se le cayeran

La cueva era muy profunda y hacia mucho frio, ella decidió indagar mas al fondo hasta que se pasara la tormenta

Pasaba y veia las paredes de hielo, de un momento a otro veia un animal dentro, probablemente muerto, dudaba en si esos animales murieron antes de congelarce, o se refugiaron al igual que ella y se congelaron,...

Seguia caminando en paso recto, pues tampoco queria perderce dentro, habia algo raro en esos animales, parecian vivos, pero eran animales con caracteristicas que jamás habia visto, algunos tenian pintura por todo su cuerpo, otros, tenian armadura o partes de ella, siguio caminando tan distraida con cada criatira conjelada que se cayó al suelo, lo raro fue que en cuanto su cara toco el piso lo que sintio fue

-¿¡ cesped!?- abrió los ojos como platos, estaban a mil bajo cero! ¿¡como podia haber cesped en un lugar así!?

Siguió caminando, tratando de averiguar como podia haber vida en un lugar asi, habia una gran arboleada, casi parecia otro bosque, incluso ahí se sentia mejor, no se sentia caliente, pero se sentia mucho mejor que afuera, se decidió adentrar en esa arboleada talvez con eso entraria un poco mas en calor

Mientras caminaba, pensaba, ¿como se encontraria Rein? ¿ porque se la llevaron? Lo mas seguro es que tratarian de atraer a las guerreras, asi que llamarlas no era una buena idea, tenia que encontrar la manera de encontrarla ella sola y salvarla

Agito iba tan metida en sus pensamientos (nuevamente) que choco con un árbol, bueno, con la corteza de un enorme arbol, que tenia un extraño iceberc en el centro, Agito movio un poco sus alas, esperando tener suficiente movilidad como para volar, por suerte si podia, lentamente se elevó, pues tampoco queria sobre esforzarce y al llegar al iceberg se dio tal susto, que todo su cuerpo entro en estado de shock del cual salio cuando cayó al suelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ Tranquilizate!- grito la mujer bajo Hayate, está, estaba sorprendida, tanto que se habia congelado en su pocisión - Hayate- gimió bajo ella la chica, Hayate se sonrojó a mas no poder, ya que a su mente llegaron recuerdos no muy decentes - Hayate, me asfixio- repitió la chica debajo y Hayate se asusto quitandose de inmediato, se puso de pie, y ayudo a la chica a ponerce en pie, sin decir nada, en silencio, Hayate se dirigió al otro encapuchado y le retiró la capucha descubriendo una cabellera azul

-¿ Q- Que hacen aqui!?- pregunto Hayate completamente sorprendida

-¡ Que forma de resivirnos Hayate!- alzó la voz la rubia ahora desencapuchada

\- si mapache, que formas tienes de resivir viejos amigos- hablo el peliazul ahora tambien desencapuchado

\- dios mio...- se masajeó el puente de la nariz la comandante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ No te puedes poner de pie! ¡ tienes que descansar aun estas muy herida!- forzejeaba Shamal y Carim a una terca pelinegra que queria levantarce de su lugar de reposo

-¡ les digo que estoy bien!- se quejaba Damian mientras forzejeaba con las rubias, pues un fuerte presentimiento no solo la habia despertado, sino que habia despertado sus instintos de reptil y se estaba curando increiblemente rapido

-¡ no importa que tan bien te sientas!¡ tienes que descansar un poco!- ni Shamal estaba segura de lo que decia, pues esa niña estaba no solo estaba forzejeando contra dos chicas, sino que encima ella las estaba arrastrando

Pero la pelinegra cayó al suelo en cuanto sintió un nuevo peso caerle encima y que la estrujaba

\- no te ballas..- suplicaba Zoe desde el suelo estrujando a Damian en un fuerte abrazo, esta tenia los ojos como platos, pues no se habia detenido a ver ni un segundo en donde se encontraba

-Z-Zoe...- dijo la pelinegea apenas reaccionando

\- idiota...- tipiko que le digas idiota al amor de tu vida cuando estuvo a punto de morir,... tipiko claro, claro

Damien pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia para decirle las palabras que esta queria escuchar

\- No me iré..-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto habian extrañado, las mejillas de ambas se tiñeron de rojo mientras lentamente se acercaban, olvidado todo y a todos a su alrededor, sus labios estaban a un par de céntimetros

\- EJEM!- cuando entró sierto mapache con una vena en la frente, el ceño frunsido y los brazos cruzados, a su lado izquierdo una Fate mas bajita que la original y a su lado derecho un peliazul con una sonrisa socarrona

Zoe al ver a su comandante con esa cara y en esa posición enseguida se puso de pie en posición firme, Damien simplemente se puso de pie como si nada y se sacudió el polvo

Hayate estava a punto de replicar pero unas voces la interrumpieron

\- Hayate, ¿ y ellos?- pregunto Carim refiriendose a la Fate bajita y al peliazul con cara de pervertido (:v)

\- oh, emm... ellos son, los hermanos menores de Tesstarosas,... osea mas Tesstarosas- Hayate se masajeo el puente de la nariz y decidió ignorar lo que iba a pasar entre Damien y Zoe

-¿¡ Mas Tesstarosas!?- pregunto impresionada Shamal, pues que familia tan amplia...

\- ¿es un problema?- pregunto de brazos cruzados Fate bajita

\- ELLA- interrumpió Hayate- es Alicia Tesstarosa Harlown, la bebé de la familia- molesto pero se alejo antes de recibir un golpe de su parte - y él es Chrono Tesstarosa Harlown, el de enmedio- (X'D) dijo molestando pero nuevamente se retiro esquivando el golpe que queria proporcionarle Chrono hacercandose a Carim

-mmm...- Carim dudo unos segundos y Hayate la miró- ¿ y tu de donde los conoces?- preguntó Carim y Hayate se sonrojo mientras los hermanos menores Tesstarosa sonreian maquiavelicamente- cuando llegamos tu no conocias a Fate ni a Levy, ¿ como es que conoces a sus hermanos menores pero no a los mayores?- Hayate se aclaro la garganta con el sonrojo aun precente y una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla

\- Demasiadas preguntas Carim, mejor vamos a dormir- Carim la miro extrañada y la sonrisa de los menores Tesstarosas se amplió

\- Pues yo te contare Carim-san- empezó Alicia pero Hayate enseguida le cubrió la boca

-¡ Alicia es la exnovia de Hayate!- hablo fuerte y alto Chrono y Hayate lo miro con cara suicida

El clima se empezo a poner un poco... incomodo (por no decir pesado) y Shamal decidió romperlo

\- pero eso no explica el como no conoces a sus hermanas mayores y que hacen los menores aquí- Hayate la miro, y solto un bufido al ver que no tenia otra salida

Entonces salto por la ventana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agito no podia creer lo que vio, se armo de valor y se dispuso a volar nuevamente hasta el iceberg que habia en el corazón del árbol y ver nuevamente que habia dentro

Entonces empezó a mover sus alas, y se dirigió hasta ahí, entonces, lo vio de nuevo una chica pelinegra estaba dentro del iceberg, Agito, dudaba si estaba viva, pues a simple vista pareciera que ya llevaba muchos años ahí

Entonces, ya sintiendo un poco de calor, comenzo asentir sus poderes funcionar nuevamente, entonces calento sus manos de sobremanera y las puso en el icaberg, este comenzo a llenarze de vapor, entonces en cierto punto se rompio en miles de pedazos, la chica pelinegra inconsiente cayó al suelo, y entonces Agito supo que debio planearlo mejor..

Se acercó lentamente a ella... no sabia a que le tenia medio, o si era el frio, pero toda su piel se puso de gallina mientras un escalofrio recorria su espalda

Estaba a centimetros apenas, cuando depronto la chica se sentó de golpe, matando del susto a la probre de Agito quien no grito porque sentia que si abria la boca se le saldria el corazón por la boca

La chica abrió los ojos revelando un azul rey profundo y lentamente dirijio su vista a Agito, con el rostro completamente serio

-...- Agito la miraba completamente impresionada

-...¡Holaa!- grito de pronto la chica asutando a Agito (nuevamente) mandandola al suelo (nuevamente)

-¿¡ Q- Q- Q- Quien eres tu!?- fue la respuesta de Agito

\- Yo- dijo digna inclinandose en forma de saludo- Soy Sieglinde Jeremiah, ¿y tu amiguita?-

\- A- Agito...-

\- ¿porque tan sorprendida?- pregunto Sieglinde confusa

-B-Bueno... no todos los dias sacas a alguien de un iceberg- respondió Agito sarcastica

\- oh, cierto- La pelinegra rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca antes de abrir los ojos como platos y mirar seriamente a la pelirroja- ¿ la guerra ya comenzó?¿ acabo? ¿ que sucedio?- preguntaba inquietamente

\- aun no ah dado inicio...- respondió Agito confundida ¿ como ella podia saber de la guerra? Por como estaba el lugar pareciera que estuvo ahí años

\- Bien- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio- ¿ y tu como llegaste aqui?- pregunto repentinamente la pelinegra a Agito, quien enseguida recordo el porque estaba ahí, recordo que su amada seguia prisionera asi que llevo ambas manos a su cabeza en signo de desesperación

\- ¡ Maldición, Rin!- y se fue volando a toda velocidad, dejando a una confundida pelinegra

Apenas salio de la cueva sintió como sus alas comenzaban a endurecerce pues la tormenta aun no habia pasado pero eso no la detuvo y siguio andante esperando poder salir de aquel lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien, lo de saltar por la ventana solo habia pasado por su mente, pero no lo hizo por una simple razon,... en ese lugar no habia ventanas descubiertas

\- lo que sucede es que Hayate y mi hermanota tuvieron un romance apasionado hace un año, mas o menos, y en ese tiempo nuestras hermanas mayores se encontraban en una infiltración muy importante ademas de que tenian que capasitar a su grupo para que no hubiera fallos, todo ese tiempo mi hermana y Mapache/loco tuvieron una relación, se enamoraron, se entregaron, se entragaron muchas veces, Hayate tenia cosas importantes que hacer, y con el tiempo ya no fue lo mismo asi que ambas terminaron- dijo Chrono como si nada

\- ...-

-...-

-...¿¡ NOVIA!?¿¡PASIÓN!? ¿¡ QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANITA YAGAMI!?- apareció tambalalendose Fate (en su respectivo cuerpo... sorprendentemente) mirando a la comandante con cara de ultratumba mientras todos la veian sorprendidos con cara de confución

\- ¡Hermana!- saltó Alicia a los brazos de su debil hermana Fate, en parte porque conocia a Fate y no queria que matara a Hayate, y por otra parte tambien porque la extrañaba mucho

-¡Fate-chan!- y se hacerco Chrono a darle un fuerte abrazo de oso a su hermana mayor, pero esta seguia viendo con cara de homicida a la castaña quien sudaba frio

\- ejem ejem- carraspeó cierta pelinegra tratando de llamar la atención y cuando Fate la vio sus ojos mostraron un brillo de felicidad

-¡ Damien! ¡ mocosa estas bien!- decia contenta mientras de dirijia a la pelinegra para darle un corto abrazo y unos golpesitos amistosos

Claro, el que le prestara mas atención a la pelinegra hizo que sus dos hermanos menores se cruzaran de brazos e hicieran un puchero, causando risitas en los precentes, a ecepción de Hayate, ella sabia que eso no lo salvaria por mucho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo iba bien, no sabia como pero habia logrado salir de aquella tormenta y ahora se encontraba en su bosque, seguia las rutas que conosia tratando de alcanzar su objetivo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Despues de un largo camino por fin, a unos metros localizo su objetivo, se sintió aliviada de que aun no llegaran a su reino, pero no les faltaba mucho, tenia que pensar algo rapido, eran 10 hombres sin incluir al lider

Para su desgracia, al intentar hacercarce más movio arbustos e hizo un ruido que alerto a los soldados

Tres de ellos se hacercaron lentamente al arbusto, y cuando estuvieron a un par de centimetros, un enorme peso se lanzó encima de ellos mandandolos al suelo al instante

Ellos al ver a la criatura enseguida desenvainaron sus espadas, se bajaron de su caballo y se pusieron en guardia, incluyendo a Yuuno

Aprovechando la distracción y que el caballo donde estaba la jaula que mantenia a Rin presa estaba sola, Agito se hacerco con cuidado y sigilosamente para abrir la jaula, mientras se escuchaba como la batalla entre la criatura y los soldados habia comenzado

\- Agito... - susurro sorprendida y aliviada Rin

\- si Rin- susurro Agito- tenemos que irnos rapido

\- pero..- susurro Rin mientras observaba como a duras penas los soldados comenzaban a acorralar al dragón negro de ojos azules que los atacó

Agito reconosió enseguida esos ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada otras criaturas lo ayudaron, Agito no lo podia creer, eran las mismas criaturas que estaban congeladas en la cueva

Un lobo de pelaje negro habia atacado a uno de los que rodeaban al dragon, lo derribó al instante y sin perder tiempo le desgarro la garganta de una poderosa mordida

Un leopardo habia desgarrado la cara de otro con sus filosas garras

Yuuno intentó atacar directamente al dragon, pero este lo tomo entre sus mandibulas y lo lanzó lejos de la batalla, ya con mas libertad el dragón, el leopardo y el lobo eliminaron facilmente al resto

\- uff,... valla, extrañaba pelear así- dijo el dragón tomando su forma humana

\- me parece increible tu energia pues veniste corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, el resto aun no ah llegado espero que no se hayan perdido- dijo una voz masculina, proviniente del lobo

\- nunca cambia...- dijo una voz femenina, proviniente de la leopardo

\- oigan, aqui estoy -dijo con un puchero la pelinegra y los otros dos solo se hecharon a reir

Mientras que Agito y Rin miraban la escena, Rin con cara de confución y Agito con cara de incredula confución

Cuando la pelinegra vio a ambas hadas enseguida reacciono

\- oh, lo siento, ellos son mis amigos y consegeros el lobo se llama Daniel y la leoparda se llama Nina - dijo y tanto la lopardo como el lobo inclinaron su cabeza hacia las hadas en modo de saludo - Y yo como ya habia dicho soy Sieglinde Jeremiah, un placer- dijo esta vez la pelinegra a modo de saludo

-... oh, este... Yo soy Agito Wolkenritter y ella es Rin Tesstarosa Harlown- dijo Agito apenas reaccionando al saludo- y,.. gracias por ayudarme a salvarla- dijo Agito un tanto avergonzada y la pelinegra sonrio ampliamente, unos segundos despues llegaron el resto de los amigos de Sieglinde

* * *

_Holaa ✋ *saluda con un ojo morado, el labio roto, cojeando y una marca en forma de plancha en una mejilla* espero les haya gustado este inesperado capitulo, y si cierta chica mapachada esta leyendo esto, neeh, no mate a Damien XD pero creo que ya te diste cuenta :'v y, dentro de un rato... o una semana... o 2 años (ok no :v) publicare el primer capitulo de,... del fic que le voy a dedicar a todo ser humano que cumpla años_

_Pero por ahora, a contestar reviews:_

**_Ririshiyo: jue jue jue, y dentro de un rato lo publicare XD o una semana... o dos años,... reza porque sea en un rato :v pues, la verdad me gustaria hacerlo con ellas ya como adultas (lo de los agentes secretos) para que pueda tener intimidad :v ok no, bueno, para que no haya adultos de por medio, y ya decidi que la banda secreta de Fate solo existira en YouTube XDD saludos_**

**_Alondra Scarlet: jajaja solo espera un poco michibi-chan, que ya sale XD y la mapache tendra participación 7w7 que bueno que ya estes actualizando de nuevo, yo tambien :v me costo un planchazo tardarme tanto ¿y a ti? XD sip, e igualmente ✋✋_**

**_Fer: las hare todas algun dia no te preocupes XDDD gracias, espero que este igual te haya gustado x3 saludos! _**

_Y como dicen, es mejor aqui corrio que aqui murio, pero antes, espero les haya gusstado la aparicion de Sieglinde verción Avatar pelon, y bueno, haber que pasa despues XD no se porque pongo a Hayate siempre en problemas con las rubias Lol pero me encanta XDD bueno, hasta luego~ _


End file.
